A melhor forma
by Juuuuubbs
Summary: Baseada na música dos Titãs, apenas a história de um assassino que se apaixonou.
1. Chapter 1: de Esquecer

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

_

_Capitulo Um_**_: de Esquecer...

* * *

_**

_... é dar tempo ao tempo._

_Foi isso o que fez. Decidiu tomar um tempo para cuidar de si, iria para a praia, tudo bem que ele não era o maior fã de calor e de multidões, mas seria bom ver o mar de novo. Já fazia quantos anos que não sentia a areia sob seus pés?_

_Era um assassino._

_Destes frios e implacáveis, sem sentimentos. Seu único desejo, dês de que era uma criança era o sangue do inimigo. Mórbido? Talvez um pouco. Bem provável que aquela taça de vinho não pensasse o mesmo, talvez não pensasse de forma alguma._

_Estava sendo encarado._

_Era uma jovem. Bela, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, como o sangue derramado, ou como o vinho que bebia. Seus cabelos presos em um coque, o vestido vermelho chinês, curto. Tentava o seduzir com um olhar. Patético._

_Chamou o barman._

_Pagou um _Martini_ para a mulher no final do balcão. Talvez fosse uma prostituta, mas não sabia. Sinceramente? Não gostaria de saber. Apenas precisava de uma diversão naquela noite, paga ou não. O importante era estar mais relaxado para a manhã seguinte._

_Seus pensamentos vagavam._

_A música ambiente do bar enchiam seus ouvidos com a romântica melodia, e a jovem mulher atravessou o escuro local, sorrindo. Ele a encarou, impassível. Afinal, não era necessário nenhum charme a mais para seduzir a jovem de cabelos negros, ela já estava caindo a seus pés._

_Fez um gesto._

_Como se a pedisse para sentar. A voz rouca dela fez se presente no persistente silencio, o fez erguer a sobrancelha._

- Boa noite, apenas vim agradecer pelo _Martini_. Sou **Tanaka Kagura**. Muito prazer.

- E a senhorita Tanaka está sozinha esta noite?

_Perguntou sem mais delongas, abominava papos furados, afinal, queria chegar logo ao ponto de se trancarem em um quarto. Quem sabe assim se esqueceria dos pesadelos do passado?_

- Sim, meu senhor... gostaria de me pagar mais um drink?

- Não será necessário, senhorita Tanaka, vamos direto ao assunto, hã?

_Se satisfez com o pequeno lapso de desconforto dela, continuou a olhá-la de forma penetrante. Seria apenas mais uma noite, não é mesmo?_

_Nunca nada de importante.

* * *

_

_Amou-a._

_De forma apaixonada, afetuosa. De maneira ardente. Nada disso. Usou-a como a um objeto, brinquedo, afinal, ela era apenas aquilo, não é mesmo? Mulher sem sentimentos, indiferente, mas de olhar tão penetrante._

_Não ajudou em nada._

_Esquecer de seus problemas? Não, ela apenas fingiu ser o que não era. Ele desprezava aquilo. Prostituta. Mulher sem amor-próprio, sem respeito a si mesma. Aquilo o enojava._

_Levantou-se._

_Deixou-a na cama, nua, a encará-lo. Nunca havia sido tratada daquele jeito, os homens sempre caiam a seus pés e o contrario acontecera. O que havia acontecido?_

_Pegou seu carro._

_Partiu, para longe. Para a praia. O assassino saiu em busca de descanso para sua mente. Para suas lembranças. Ainda sentia o quente toque da mulher, nem isso o abalava. A lembrança da voz rouca dela, a sussurrar seu nome, pedindo para que ficasse._

_Riu._

_Aquele pensamento era hilariante. Uma prostituta pedindo para um cliente ficar. Uma ironia do destino. Riu sozinho dentro de seu carro negro. Os vidros baixados._

_Sentia o vento._

_Aquilo bagunçava seu cabelo, mas nem aquilo retirava o sorriso de seu rosto. O que estava a fazer? Sorrindo?_

_Tolo!_

_Um ser tão superior. Impassível. Rindo-se? Realmente, havia esquecido. Mas esquecera-se do importante, eram apenas férias, e não um convite a deixar sua vida para trás. Apenas para esquecer uma morte._

_Um assassinato._

_Sua culpa pra falar a verdade. Nada que realmente importasse há ele.

* * *

_

**Nova ficcc *-***

**Espero que vocês gostem dela, ah sim, o personagem principal é o Sesshy! A Rin logo logo aparece... afinal, é um romance *-***

**Boom.. vou indo, alias, o segundo capitulo eu não demoro a escrever, afinal, já ta quase pronto...**

**Enfim.. reviews por favor! xD**

**E até a próxima! (que frase clichê para programas infantis ._.)

* * *

**

_Capitulo Dois_**_: De curar o vicio...

* * *

_**

_....é no inicio._


	2. Chapter 2: de Curar o Vicio

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

_

_Capitulo Dois_**_: de curar o vicio...

* * *

  
_**

....é no inicio.

_E ele tinha um vicio. O fumo. E seu cigarro já estava no final, havia se acabado em pouco tempo. Jogou a bituca para fora do carro. A viagem seria rápida, por para dizer a verdade, não seriam férias._

_Havia cometido um erro._

_Por ser um assassino, seu oficio era a morte. Fonte de renda. Mas, certa noite, seu trabalho fora colocado em risco. Uma morte, um erro._

_Matara o homem errado._

_Cavou sua própria cova e, para "fugir" dela, escolheu uma entre três _missões_. A praia. Passaria em uma pequena cidade no litoral, protegeria a afilhada de um de seus clientes._

_A levaria a salvo._

_Ele não gostava de ordens, mas elas eram necessárias. É mais do que obvio que __**ele **__não gostava de ninguém impondo regras para ele, entretanto, como já fora dito, ele ganhava a vida da morte dos inimigos._

_Era necessário ordem._

_Ao entrar na cidade, não fora difícil achar o local indicado. Um convento. Não acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Ele, com tanto sangue em mãos, cuidando de uma freira?_

_Sekime Rin._

_Pelas características descritas no arquivo, ela deveria ser bem calada, o que não o atrapalharia. Desceu do carro, deixando o sobretudo sobre o banco da frente._

_O calor era insuportável._

_Bateu na porta e rapidamente fora atendido. Uma senhora toda de preto, segurando um terço se assustou com o homem a sua frente. Ele continuara impassível._

- Você não pode entrar aqui!

_Ele a ouviu exasperada, como se ele fosse o próprio demônio._

- Não pretendia entrar, Sekime Rin é a única coisa que quero.

_Ao ouvir o nome da protegida, ele percebeu a reação de espanto da mulher se aliviar._

- Então mandaram um youkai buscá-la? Realmente, ela deve ser muito necessária para os planos de Naraku... você sabe que este homem que você protege não fará nada de bom para nossa menina, não sabe?

- Não protejo ninguém, e o que ele fará com ela, não me importa. Agora traga a menina.

_A senhora saiu da frente da porta, permitindo que ele olhasse a jovem pela primeira vez. Era bela, mas isso não o abalara. Como havia dito a senhora, ela não era importante para ele._

- Vamos.

_Ordenou._

_Fora seguido por ela até o carro. Pegou a mochila das delicadas mãos dela e a jogou no porta-malas. Ela o olhava assustada, nunca havia visto um homem tão de perto. E nunca passara por sua mente ver um youkai._

_Abriu a porta._

_Ele era educado, e para mostrar que não era tão ruim assim, abrira a porta para a jovem assustada e assim que ela entrou, fechou a porta. Sentando-se no banco do motorista, ligou o carro._

- Nós iremos parar na beira da praia.

_Ele percebeu que ela mentinha a cabeça baixa, séria, mas com o olhar inflamado de medo. Parou o carro no farol vermelho e a encarou, mas ela parecia mais entretida com suas mãos. Puxou o rosto dela._

_A fez encará-lo._

- Você é surda ou muda, garota?

_Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela._

- Me perdoe, senhor, mas não estou acostumada a falar muito. Sempre fui ensinada a respeitar um homem com meu silencio.

_Ele não deixou-a notar que estava surpreso. Soltou o rosto dela e voltou a dar partida no carro. Se dirigia para fora da cidade, para um local deserto, próximo a praia, para poder finalmente sentir a areia em seus pés._

_Mas ela o deixava intrigado._

_Avançaram por cerca de meia hora em completo silencio pela estrada, até pararem no lado rochoso da praia. Por ser um dia útil, o local estava quase vazio. Os olhos da jovem brilhavam. Não se lembrava do mar, da areia, das rochas._

_Havia vivido enclausurada._

- Gostaria de me acompanhar?

_Ele perguntou após tirar os sapatos e subir um pouco a barra da calça. Rin o encarou, pensara que ele a deixaria dentro do carro para resolver algum assunto ali. Mas percebeu que estavam a sós._

_Ela sorriu._

_Sesshoumaru saiu andando pela praia, seguido dela, que também havia tirado os calçados e as meias. Ela sorria maravilhada, como uma criança._

_Aquilo era reconfortante._

_A areia finalmente sob seus pés, brincando entre seus dedos._

- Se- Sesshoumaru-sama? Podemos entrar na água?

_Ela sabia o nome dele por uma das cartas de seu padrinho. E em troca da pergunta, recebeu um olhar surpreso dele, isso apenas fez o sorriso dela aumentar._

- Claro. Venha.

_Ele a puxou pelo pulso de volta para o carro, e, pegando no banco de trás, tirou de dentro de uma mochila uma sacola._

- Seu padrinho me pediu pra trazer para você roupas, e caso quisesse, uma roupa para nadar ao ar livre.

- Muito obrigada!

_Ela pegou a sacola e saiu contente para um banheiro público ali perto. Dez minutos depois ela aparece. Maio laranja com detalhes em verde (como o kimono que ela usa). Ele estava hipnotizado. Ela sorriu envergonhada. Rin estava deslumbrada com o local, mas sentia-se desconfortável com a fria presença dele ali._

_Ela soltou os cabelos._

_Longos, e por tal comprimento ele viu uma ameaça. O corpo de Rin, diferente do que havia imaginado, dificultaria, mas ela poderia usar roupas folgadas. Mas o cabelo... isso sim era um problema._

_Recapitulando._

_Ele havia matado um cara, certo? Então uma grande preocupação era a de ser seguido, e agora estava acompanhado por aquela bela jovem, a tendência era a preocupação aumentar. Pois logicamente, se o achassem pensariam que ela significava alguma coisa. A fariam de refém._

_Pegou uma tesoura._

_As instruções eram claras. Entregá-la sã e salva, ele deveria fazer o necessário para protegê-la e a tesoura estava tão próxima. Era o único jeito._

- Rin...

_Chamou-a._

_Antes de entrar na água, ela retornou ao carro correndo._

- Prenda o cabelo.

_Ele ordenou, e ela o obedeceu._

_Um rabo de cavalo, e ele aproximou a tesoura do rosto dela e com a outra mão, segurou o cabelo de Rin. O cortou. Ela permaneceu estática. Nunca havia cortado o cabelo, era estranha a leveza proporcionada por aquele ato. Antes, o comprimento dele passava de seu joelho, agora mal chegava a seus ombros. Ver ele nas mãos de seu protetor..._

_Um grito ecoou._

_Enquanto ela caiu na areia e se pôs a chorar, ele acendeu um cigarro._

_Deveria parar...

* * *

_

**Eu falei que ia postar logo \o/**

**Só espero que os leitores da outra fic não fiquem chateados ._.'**

**Boooom... a Rin apareceu!! \o//**

**O fato dela não falar muito é por causa do anime, que no começo ela mal falava também, mas logo logo ela desata a falar e não para mais...**

**Bom, o titulo fala de vícios e não é apenas sobre o vicio de Sesshoumaru ao cigarro, seria uma mensagem subliminar sobre a convivência dos dois juntos... mas eu não deveria ter dito isso u_u'**

**Entããooo... eu encontro vocês no próximo capitulo!

* * *

  
**

_Capitulo Três__**: de escolher...

* * *

  
**_

_....é provar o gosto._


	3. Chapter 3: de Escolher

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

_

_Capitulo Três__**: de Escolher...

* * *

**_

....é provar o gosto.

_Novamente a vazia estrada, o pesado clima no interior do carro piorava a cada segundo que se passava. Ele ia em silencio, prestando atenção no caminho, em sua cabeça passava o plano de ficar alguns dias em uma cidade grande do litoral, realmente aproveitar. Ela olhava pela janela aberta do carro, emburrada, ele havia cortado o seu cabelo e nem uma palavra de conforto?_

_Ele era um monstro._

_Não se olhavam, ele simplesmente não se importava e ela tinha medo de arranjar confusão com a única pessoa que podia dirigir ali e de ficar no meio do nada. Perdida. Isso a deixava irritada, mas da mesma forma que não queria falar com ele, tinha mil perguntas em sua cabeça que precisavam de respostar._

_Ele quebrou o silencio._

_Aquele sufocante e devastador silencio foi quebrado por uma simples frase. Fria. Indiferente. E isso fez com que a raiva dela aumentasse._

- Ficaremos alguns poucos dias em uma cidade grande. Precisamos comprar roupas masculinas para você e jogar fora esse monte de tralha que Naraku mandou para você.

"Quem era Naraku_?" ela se perguntava, deveria ser alguém que se importasse com ela, para lhe mandar alguma coisa... A única coisa estranha é que nunca havia ouvido falar dele, e ele simplesmente "brota" na sua vida. Como se fosse alguém importante. As cartas nunca foram assinadas pelo nome de seu padrinho._

_Virou-se para o banco de trás._

_Pegou uma mochila cor-de-rosa, deveria ser dela, afinal, não correspondia ao perfil de Sesshoumaru. Um youkai daquele porte com uma mochila rosa? Nem em sonho._

_Abriu-a._

_Tirou de lá belos vestidos, saias, blusas, tudo do bom e do melhor. Para ela. E ele chamava aquilo de tralha? Ela estava maravilhada com os tecidos, as cores, nunca tinha imaginado que poderia ter aquilo._

_Era uma noviça._

_Por tanto, seria obvio que nunca sonhara com aquilo, estava muito longe do seu alcance. Mas ver tudo aquilo fazia retornar os primitivos e esquecidos sentimentos de orgulho e vaidade. Sempre pensara que sua vida seria de devoção, castidade e pobreza. Agora encarava coisas totalmente diferentes._

_Ele se divertia._

_Internamente. Era bom vê-la feliz com tudo aquilo, talvez ele tivesse algo de sado-masoquista, pois o que o divertia era o fato de poder tirar aquilo dela. O mesmo sentimento o invadira quando cortou o cabelo da garota. Entretanto, ele sentiu como se uma faca passasse por seu coração, sim ele tem um, ao vê-la chorando._

_Compaixão?_

_Talvez. A única certeza que tinha é que seria difícil deixar aquela bela mulher com características masculinas, pois apenas se concentrava na estrada para não ficar hipnotizado com a figura angelical da jovem._

_Pura._

_Não estava acostumado com mulheres deste tipo. Intocáveis. Sem um pingo da falsa sensualidade que havia impregnado o mundo. O que mais o enfeitiçou foram os olhos dela, tão expressivos. _

_Tão diferente dele._

- Ok. Eu não agüento mais! Olha aqui o senhor, _Lord_, Sesshoumaru todo poderoso, as minhas coisas você não joga no lixo não, ta me ouvindo?

_Ele a encarou surpreso. Nunca ela havia falado daquela maneira. E o olhar de Rin fora tomado por uma fúria implacável._

- O senhor já cortou o meu cabelo sem a minha permissão, agora quer jogar os meus presentes no lixo? Me levar pra outras cidades antes de ir para a casa do meu "padrinho"? O senhor acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa comigo? Por que se for esta muitíssimo enganado!

_A voz dela estava tremula, ele não havia imaginado que aquele ser dotado de uma grande paciência fosse explodir assim. Sesshoumaru deixou que a máscara indiferente caísse e ele pode encará-la de forma sincera, totalmente perplexo._

- Para onde foi a educação de minha _noviça rebelde_?

- Em primeiro lugar: eu não sou sua. Segundo: a minha educação eu guardo para aqueles que a apreciam e até agora o senhor não me mostrou ser digno de educação e confiança.

- E por que isso? – _Perguntou, divertindo-se internamente com o jeito explosivo dela._

- O senhor fica calado, frio e intocável, como se fosse de ouro, melhor do que qualquer um. E isso, senhor, só o torna mais baixo que um inseto.

_Ele parou o carro no acostamento, os olhos dele já não se mostravam mais calmos, havia voltado ao que era antes._

- Senhorita Rin, se minhas ações são assim é por um propósito. Não sou seu amigo para te tratar bem, apenas estou aqui para protegê-la. Alias, a senhorita é apenas mais um trabalho, minha fonte de capital. Não estou aqui para agradá-la. Quer continuar com suas roupas? Ótimo, mas não as vestira enquanto permanecermos nessa viagem, poderá usá-las com o seu querido padrinho. Enquanto estiver comigo, fará o que eu mandar, estamos entendidos?

- Ótimo!

_Ele voltou a dirigir o carro, deveria ser rígido. Afinal, desde quando ele se divertia com uma mulher? Humana ainda por cima. Ele notou que ela voltou para a janela aberta, mais chateada do que antes. E também, ela ficava uma graça irritada._

_Era engraçado._

_Ela permanecia olhando para a paisagem. Não o entendia. Ele era tão distante, tão estranho. Um dos motivos de não entende-lo era por que havia o conhecido a menos de um dia, mas sabia que ele não era tão frio assim._

_Não deveria ser._

_Ele parecia esconder alguma coisa dela, e por mais que tentasse negar a si mesma, sentia uma leve atração por ele. Um youkai. Ela era uma noviça, deveria se conter a olhar a paisagem, esperando que aquele sentimento passasse, afinal, nunca havia se sentido assim e por que deveria sentir isso logo agora?_

_Era patético._

_Talvez ela realmente fosse tão infantil como imaginava, então se forçou a continuar olhando pela janela. Ele ligou o radio. Musica clássica. Isso os distrairia._

_Horas passaram._

_Haviam chego a uma grande cidade do litoral. O carro passava entre as grandes avenidas e os olhos da jovem brilhava com as pessoas, roupas diferentes. Como pudera viver em um convento por mais de dez anos?_

- Ligue para este número.

_Ele jogou um celular e um papel com um certo número inscrito. Ela o encarou de forma enigmática, mas depois de breves segundos, onde o olhar dos dois se perderam em uma analise profunda, ela olhou para aquele objeto estranho. Descobrindo como se abria, discou o número e apertou o botão verde._

- Quando atenderem, avise que Taishou Sesshoumaru chegara dentro de 20 minutos e que é para prepararem o quarto.

_Assim ela o fez._

_O atendente fora rápido no telefone, e quando ela se despediu, ficou a observar a tela brilhando "_Chamada Terminada_", ficava piscando._

- Pode fechar o celular agora.

- Isso é um celular?

- E por que não seria?

- É tão pequeno.

_Ele sorriu, Rin era realmente uma graça. Bela._

- Já que gostou tanto, pode ficar.

- Mas... é seu o celular...

- Bah, já esta na hora de trocar novamente. Eu mudarei este celular para um outro número. Assim a senhorita poderá usar na cidade grande.

- Muito obrigada, mas acredito que não o usarei dentro do convento. Sabe como é, vou me tornar freira, e freiras não precisam de um telefone portátil.

- Não se apegue a este sonho, tenho quase certeza que Naraku não permitira que você se torne uma freira.

_Ela se chocou._

- Mesmo sendo o meu desejo?

- É claro, o desejo dele é tê-la perto de si com ou sem o hábito.

- Mas... isso é um absurdo! – _Exclamou furiosa._

- A vida é difícil, _minha_ noviça rebelde.

_Ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino, e voltou a paisagem._

- Vamos comprar algumas roupas masculinas para a senhorita, mas dentro do quarto de hotel poderá usar suas roupas femininas.

- É sério?

_Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria, e quando ele concordou com a cabeça, ela se jogou sobre ele, o abraçando. O carro fizera algumas curvas acidentais, culpa do repentino abraço. E mesmo corando, ela não se importara muito e voltou a sentar-se corretamente. Mesmo sem admitir, ele havia gostado da atitude repentina de Rin._

_Compraram roupas._

_Ternos, roupas sociais e algumas de praia. Ela andaria como ele, séria, formal, como se fosse um homem do alto escalão e mesmo não gostando daquelas roupas, Rin se divertia. Nunca havia feito comprar com um homem antes, talvez tivesse feito com sua mãe, mas era muito pequena para se recordar de tal fato._

_Chegaram ao hotel._

_Luxo. Rin desceu do carro, parecia um homem de feições femininas, estava linda, de uma maneira andrógena. Seus cabelos negros presos em um curto rabo-de-cavalo, usava um terno fino. Ele estava da mesma forma, mas sua aparência era mais máscula e impunha mais respeito. Desceram do carro, as sacolas e mochilas foram levadas para dentro do hotel, e receberam olhares estranhos pela mochila cor-de-rosa._

_Ela sorriu._

_Os atendentes se envergonharam pelo olhar suspeito e os levaram para o quarto. Uma suíte. Duas camas, uma de casal e uma de solteiro. E ao se verem a sós, ela se jogou na cama menor._

- Isso é boom...

_Ela estava vermelha de felicidade, abraçada ao travesseiro._

- Tãão maciiio...

- Rin, depois de descansarmos, vamos dar um passeio na cidade.

_Não era um convite, mas uma ordem. Ela mal deu atenção, já que esta estava mais preocupada em ver tudo o que lhe foi negado. Meia hora após suspiros e gritos de felicidade, a cada descoberta, Rin se sentara na cama de Sesshoumaru, que parecia dormir._

- Eu sei que você não esta dormindo. –_ Ela falou sorrindo, e ele abriu os olhos. _

- Estou dirigindo há horas e a senhorita não me deixa descansar. Achei que se eu fingisse que dormia a senhorita iria sossegar.

- Como se eu me importasse como você esta. _– Virou o rosto, seu tom era de orgulho e indiferença perante a presença dele._

- Então por que viera falar comigo?

_Isso a quebrou. A deixou sem graça, mas retomando controle de si, ela sorriu e continuou._

- O senhor já deve ter notado que sou curiosa.

- Isso é obvio, todo ser humano é curioso por natureza.

- Ta... então, eu queria tomar sorvete!

- E por que sorvete?

- Bom, eu lembro que minha mãe falava que, quando eu era criança, eu gostava muito de sorvete. Mas já não lembro do gosto.

- Você ainda é uma criança. – _Ele comentou se levantando da cama._

- Não sou não! Já passei dos dezoito anos, para a sua informação.

- E ficou quantos anos dentro de um convento?

- Ahm... mais ou menos 15 anos. Mas isso não muda nada.

- Muda sim, sua mente é pequena, fechada. Não deve acreditar em muitas coisas fora as que foram impostas a você.

- Mas...

- E é por isso que Naraku pediu para que eu cuidasse de você por um mês, ele não quer uma garota de mente fechada em sua casa.

_Ela o encarava nervosamente, o que mais a irritava é que ele tinha razão. O que poderia fazer se vivera sobre as leis de _Deus_ por mais tempo que devia?_

- Para sua primeira aula. Eu sou um assassino.

_Rin ficara boquiaberta. Ela, uma santa, com ele, um real demônio._

- Vamos tomar sorvete?

_Ele estava se divertindo com a situação, ele notava os mais diversos sentimentos passando pelos olhos dela. Chocolate. A pureza dela, a ingenuidade, tudo isso fazia com que ele se sentisse atraído por ela. Mas ela era uma humana e ainda por cima, uma noviça. _

_A noviça dele._

_Ela nada dizia. Era muita informação para um dia só. Eles andavam a pé pelas ruas da cidade, ela apenas o seguia. Não conseguia encará-lo, não conseguia dizer nada._

_Um sorriso brotou na face dele._

_Após tomaram o sorvete, em silencio, o céu já havia se tornado escuro e logo as ruas começaram a brilhar com letreiros. Era sábado, então muitas pessoas começaram a sair em grandes grupos, saindo para festas, jantares e os dois, de terno, andavam sérios pelas ruas. E ao entrarem em uma rua menos iluminada, ele se virou para ela._

- Sua segunda lição é perder a vergonha. E aprender coisas que nunca viu, ou sentiu.

_Ela não entendeu a frase dele, ficara confusa. Mas quando ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, foi como um raio. Rin compreendeu o que ele havia dito, mas já era tarde demais._

_E seus olhos estavam fechados.

* * *

_

**Ok, vocês fizeram alguma coisa comigo. Eu estou escrevendo muito rápido, isso nem da gostinho para um suspense...**

**Espero que tenham gostado... e obrigada pelas reviews, de coração, elas estão me animando muito para continuar a escrever a fic.**

**Então até o próximo!!

* * *

**

_Capitulo Quatro__**: **_**de Chorar**_**...

* * *

**_

_....é cobrindo o rosto._


	4. Chapter 4: de Chorar

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

  
_

_Capitulo Quatro__**: de Chorar...

* * *

  
**_

_....é cobrindo o rosto._

_Ele a havia beijado. Havia sido frio, indiferente. Um simples selar de lábios. E quando ele sentiu os quentes lábios dela, a puxou pela cintura. Também havia fechado os olhos. Ela não entendia o porquê, mas se sentiu à-vontade nos braços dele._

_Ele a soltou._

_Ela estava corada, surpresa com a atitude dele. E ele apenas voltou a andar pelas ruas. Cabisbaixa, ela o seguiu. Estava confusa. Havia o conhecido naquela manhã e tantas coisas haviam acontecido. Estava cansada._

- Chega de lições por hoje. Vamos descansar.

_Ele estava confuso também. Tinha sentido alguma coisa quando a beijara. Aquilo foi um erro. Um grande erro. Agora ele realmente se colocou em risco. Havia a beijado em lugar público. E para a sua sorte estavam próximos ao hotel, e quando lá chegaram, subiram diretamente para o quarto._

_O celular tocou._

- _Sesshoumaru_.

_Ele ouviu a voz feminina e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Rin o olhou curiosa. Eles haviam saído do elevador e entraram no luxuoso quarto. Mas como ele ignorara seu olhar, ela foi para o banheiro se trocar._

- Sangô. Como vai a senhorita?

_Ao ouvir um tom mais descontraído, Rin sentiu como se alguém apertasse seu coração fortemente. Mas ciúmes? Já? Ela mal o conhecia e já estava caída a seus pés? Bateu a porta do gabinete do banheiro com força. Estúpida! Escovava seus dentes de forma bruta, irritada consigo mesma. _

_Era realmente uma criança._

- _Sem papos-furados Sesshoumaru, você fez burrada. E das grandes. Você entende que isso me pôs em risco também?_

_Ele ouviu o som de algo batendo contra a madeira, e isso o animou, o simples fato dela sentir ciúmes dele o fazia sorrir. Mesmo a tendo conhecido a menos de um dia. Talvez fosse mais fácil controlá-la assim. Balançou a cabeça e passou a escutar a amiga atentamente._

- É claro que entendo isso. Mas o que pude fazer? Passaram-me as informações erradas, e você deveria saber que eu faço aquilo que falam. O erro não fora meu e sim do cliente.

_- Isso já não importa mais, eles estão atrás de você e da minha "_companhia_". Você matou um cara importante e não importa de quem é a culpa agora._

- Eles já sabem o meu paradeiro?

_- Ainda não, mas eles vão te achar. Eu também irei sair da cidade com Miroku, vamos passar um tempo viajando, e o seu erro veio bem a calhar, a gente precisava de umas férias. E você também._

_Ele fora se sentar na varanda, ao ouvir Sangô mais descontraída, relaxou. Sabia que as coisas iriam voltar ao normal._

_- _E como vai meu afilhado?

_- Ele esta crescendo... e me deixando gorda. Esse seu afilhado veio em péssima hora._

- Deixa de ser idiota. Quem sabe ele não tira você e Miroku dessa vida?

_- É difícil deixar esse oficio, Sesshoumaru. É um vicio... Bom, eu vou desligar. Fique esperando a minha ligação._

- Adeus Sangô.

- _Adeus Sesshy._

_Ao desligar o celular, ficou pensativo. Ele era frio e implacável, mas ainda sim possuía sentimentos, principalmente por aqueles com que convivia a mais de 20 anos. Preocupava-se. _

_Escutou soluços._

_Alguém chorando, talvez? Ele fechara os olhos, assim seria melhor. Se ela se magoasse, logo esqueceria o que sentira quando o beijou. Quem sabe ele também se esquecesse... mas será que ele gostaria de esquecer? Agora que havia provado daquele sentimento, será que o deixaria escapar?_

_O que era aquilo, afinal? _

_Ela havia chorado._

_Ele sentia o cheiro salgado das lágrimas, o rosto dela, vermelho, tão diferente de quando estava sem graça ou nervosa. Ela havia achado um livro na gaveta, e o lia, sentada na cama. Ele passou por ela, perturbado por seus pensamentos._

_Ela o olhou._

_Sorriu. Ele se mostrou indiferente, e seguiu caminho para o banheiro. Um banho. Era confuso. Ela sentira tantas coisas em um único dia. Ele realmente a confundira, o que pensar? O que sentir? Ela voltou à leitura, tentando se concentrar em tudo que não fosse aquele beijo._

_Era um romance._

_Ela se interessara pelo romance entre os inimigos. Era uma coisa envolvente, ardente. E isso deixava sua face vermelha. O jovem do livro a fazia se lembrar daquele belo youkai a apenas alguns metros de distancia. Ela lia rapidamente, vorazmente._

_Ele apareceu._

_Uma calça de moletom, só. Ela o observou sobre a capa do livro, ele sorriu com isso. Nervosa, ela voltou a ler o livro, como se a presença dele ali fosse igual ao nada. Sesshoumaru apagou a luz. Se divertia com o jeito irritadiço da jovem. Deitou-se na cama de casal, e num sussurro, a desejou uma boa noite._

_Ela sorriu._

_Fechou o livro e também se deitou na cama, mas, estranhamente, não conseguia dormir. Ele ouvia ela se virando na cama. Não o incomodava. E na escuridão do quarto, um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele. Imperceptível. Escutou quando ela se levantou, depois de quase uma hora. Entretanto, ele não esperava que ela estivesse andando em direção a sua cama._

_Ela parou._

_Deveria saber que ele não estava dormindo, pois ele havia acabado de se virar, a encarando. Sua face se tornou vermelha, e ela abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes, mas ao encontrar um olhar calmo dele, sorriu sem graça._

- Sesshoumaru-sama... ahm...

- Fale, _minha_ noviça rebelde.

_Percebeu a face da jovem inchando, mas também percebeu que ela tentava engolir o orgulho, o que aparentava ser bem difícil._

- Eu... eu não consigo dormir...

_Ela estava linda. Usava uma camisa social dele, os cabelos soltos, aquele olhar inocente. A cortina estava um pouco aberta, permitindo a luz da cidade invadir o quarto calmamente. Uma chuva caia._

- Então... será que eu posso dormir na mesma cama que o senhor... eu tenho medo de trovões...

_Ele acenou positivamente._

_Ela sentou-se na cama, esperando ele dar um pouco mais de espaço para ela na cama. Quando se acomodou, ela adormeceu profundamente. Sentia-se estranhamente segura próxima dele._

_Dormiram.

* * *

  
_

_Ele acordou sentindo um suave perfume feminino. O fato é que no meio da noite, ela, dormindo, se aproximara mais dele, fazendo com que ambos dormissem abraçados. Ele se sentiu um pouco desnorteado com a situação, mas era bom tê-la em seus braços novamente._

_Ela acordou._

_A primeira coisa que viu foi o olhar dele. Calmo, como na noite passada. Mas agora ela acordava naquele aconchegante abraço. Como a um raio ela se levantou. Sem graça. E ele, sem perceber o que se aproximava, fora acertado._

- Seu taradooo!

_Ela gritou, o acertando com um tapa. Ele não entendia, não fora culpa dele. Ela saiu pisando duro em direção ao banheiro. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Estava abalada. Dês do dia em que recebera a noticia sobre a sua partida do convento ela andava mal. Taciturna. E agora, as lágrimas queriam dominar o seu rosto. Mas não iria fraquejar como na noite passada._

_Ele percebera._

_Isso não podia ter acontecido. E agora ela sentia alguma coisa por ele. Mesmo tendo o conhecido a pouco mais de 24 horas, já sentia as pontadas de um novo sentimento. Deixou-se cair atrás da porta. Abraçando seus joelhos. Mesmo sentindo algo a consumir quando estava próxima dele, também sentia aquela torturante solidão._

_Ele bateu na porta._

_Tentava entender o que se passava com ela. Mas era difícil demais, ela não era fácil de ler como outros humanos. Eram muitas mudanças em pouco tempo. _

_Seria divertido._

- Rin...?

_Ouviu soluços novamente._

_Encostou-se à porta também, não sabia o que fazer nesta situação. Esperaria ela se acalmar, só assim conseguiria conversar com ela. Demorou uma meia hora até ela abrir a porta, o rosto inchado, vermelho, os olhos ainda marejados de lágrimas. Ela sorriu._

- Eu sou patética, né?

_Ele a olhou serenamente, a conduziu até a cama, fazendo-a se sentar._

- Só um pouquinho...

_O comentário dele a fez sorrir mais abertamente, enquanto passava as mãos nos olhos._

- Eu não sou assim, sabe? Acho que estou assustada... sempre vivi num convento, e você... bom, você é contra tudo o que eu aprendi ser bom e mesmo assim...

_Ela não o encarava, seu olhar se prendera na parede, mas ela sentia o olhar calmo dele sobre sua face, tentando tranqüilizá-la. Continuou._

- Sei que não te conheço, não sei com você é... mas eu me sinto bem perto do senor... entretanto, o senhor me deixa confusa. Muito confusa. Eu também sei que sou só mais um trabalho pra o senhor, mas... bem, foi o senhor que me tirou do convento, e o senhor diz que deve me levar para um homem que eu nunca ouvi falar, me beijou e eu nunca teria imaginado coisas assim e isso ter acontecido em menos de um dia é muito estranho, mas, entenda, eu fiquei sem chão... Eu... eu vou melhorar a partir de agora, vou encontrar o meu chão, ok?

_Ele a encarou surpreso._

_Ela estava desabafando. Poderia ser confuso, mas para ela fazia sentido. Sempre fora assim. Quando estava nervosa para falar alguma coisa, as palavras saiam confusas, as frases não se ligavam, mas ela só notava depois. Era uma forma de se livrar daqueles sentimentos estranhos._

_Ela o olhou._

- Então você não conhece Naraku?

_Ela acenou negativamente._

_Ele se perguntava o que aquele youkai queria com tão pura garota. Coisa boa não deveria ser. Se levantou da cama, pegou dois ternos de sua mochila, de medidas diferentes. Entregou um para ela._

- Vamos sair um pouco deste quarto?

_Ela, segurando as roupas, o olhou timidamente._

- Podemos ver o mar?

_Notou o sorriso dele._

- Claro...

* * *

**Quarto Capitulooo.... Ok... não foi tão rápido quanto os outros, mas era pra dar um suspense a mais... Enfim... espero que tenham gostado... **

**Aliaaaas.... obrigado pelas reviews!!!! Elas tem me inspirado a continuar. xDD**

**Então... até o próximo cap!!**

**Beijoooooooos!!

* * *

  
**

_Capitulo Cinco__**: Evitar as Rugas...

* * *

  
**_

_... é não olhar no espelho._


	5. Chapter 5: evitar as rugas

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

  
_

_Capitulo Cinco__**: Evitar as Rugas...

* * *

  
**_

_... é não olhar no espelho._

_Ele a levara para ver o mar. Ele se divertia com a cara emburrada dela. Em vez daquele belo maiô, ela usava um shorts, uma camisa preta larga e um boné. Parecia um garotinho._

- Diga-me, como você acha que eu vou entrar no mar assim?

_Perguntava ela indignada. _

_-_ De roupa, não é obvio?

- Vai parecer que eu sou um menino com alguma doença por entrar de roupa... por que eu não posso usar aquilo?

_Ela aponta pra algumas garotas jogando vôlei de biquíni._

- Você tem certeza que queria ser freira?

_Ele pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela ruboriza e encara o chão._

- Eu só achei bonitinho...

_Um sorriso imperceptível se formou no rosto dele, ao observá-la andar sobre algumas cadeiras de praia e chegar a um local vazio. Ela prendia os curtos cabelos novamente, não havia se acostumado. Seu rosto havia se paralisado em uma careta carrancuda._

- Agora entendi o por que quer se tornar freira...

_Ela se virou para ele surpresa._

- Como assim?

- Bom, a senhorita vive sempre emburrada, com a cara fechada. Isso faz com que se criem rugas, e dentro de um convento ninguém vai te julgar...

_Ele foi acertado por um protetor solar._

- Eu não vivo sempre emburrada! É você que me deixa nervosa!

_Batendo os pés, ela foi em direção do mar. O sorriso dele se alargou. Era divertido estar com ela. Era simples._

_Ela sentiu o mar._

_O sol estava forte sobre ela, mas a água a deixava mais fresca. Era difícil admitir, mas estava feliz perto de Sesshoumaru. Em tão pouco tempo já havia conhecido tantas coisas diferentes. Olhou para o local em que ele estava e o viu conversar com uma bela moça. Irritada saiu da água._

_Velhos amigos._

_Apenas isso, ele não esperava encontrar Kagome ali e principalmente Inuyasha._

- Pensei que haviam ido para a Europa, conhecer as mais diferentes culturas.

- Eram os nossos planos, mas Inuyasha teve que continuar por aqui, então estamos dando um tur nas praias mais conhecidas, mesmo.

_Aquela mulher havia se tornado a esposa de seu irmão há pouco tempo, mas sempre haviam se conhecido, eram amigos desde pequenos._

- E cadê o meu querido _irmãozinho._

- **Meio**- irmão Sesshoumaru, meio.

_Rin observava a cena, se aproximando lentamente. Viu um jovem moreno, de longos cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro se aproximando também, irritado._

- Deixa de ser bobo Inuyasha. Bom Sesshoumaru, nós estávamos indo almoçar, gostaria de se juntar a nós?

- Você não está falando sério, né Kagome? Um almoço com o meu **meio-**irmão??

- Claro, Inu. Vai ser divertido... Vamos?

- Só irei pelo prazer de ver Inuyasha irritado. Mas vocês podem esperar alguns minutos?

_Kagome sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Com esta ação, ele se dirigiu para o mar, e encontrou Rin fora da água, observando._

- Vamos almoçar?

_Perguntou calmamente._

_Ela sorriu._

- Claro... mas... quem são eles? Você parece se divertir perto deles...

- É meu irmão e a esposa dele.

_- _**Meio-irmão!**

_Ouviram Inuyasha gritar irritado._

_Ela riu e se aproximou com ele. Estava vermelha e ardida por causa do sol, e quando Sesshoumaru a tocou no ombro, só pode se ouvir um grito._

- O que eu fiz de errado?

_Rin se afastava dolorida dele._

- Ta doendo...

_Ela usava uma regata larga, com um top por baixo e um short de surfista. Se aproximou do casal e sorriu timidamente._

- Quem é esse baixinho, Sesshoumaru?

_Inuyasha perguntou encarando Rin, que havia fechado novamente seu rosto._

- Já te disse que vai ficar com rugas... _– Ele sussurou no ouvido dela. _– Esta é Rin, meu novo trabalho.

- Ela foi sua forma de escapar da confusão que você cometeu? _– Kagome perguntou seriamente._

- Também...

_As vozes não passavam de sussurros sérios. Rin ficava observando constrangida, era apenas um trabalho mesmo. Havia tentado se enganar, mas a verdade sempre apareceria._

- Sou Taishou Kagome e este é meu marido, Taishou Inuyasha.

_A mulher sorriu e ela retribuiu._

- Sekime Rin.

_Inuyasha e Kagome a encararam surpresos._

- Sesshoumaru! Seu trabalho é Sekime Rin?_- Kagome parecia alarmada._

- Isso não é importante agora, vamos almoçar ou não?

_Agora ela lhe faria perguntas, o porquê do espanto do casal. Mas ele não a olhava, não daria abertura para tais perguntas, preferia que Naraku contasse a ela. E ela o encarava, esperando respostas da única pessoa que podia confiar ali. O medo já havia se tornado parte de seu olhar._

_Entraram no carro._

_Sesshoumaru dirigiu em silencio atrás do carro do irmão e ela cansara de encará-lo. Por que esperava respostas logo dele? Ele nunca a respondia de forma coerente, apenas a deixava mais confusa, mais cansada. Irritada e dolorida, ela entrou no restaurante. Kagome e Inuyasha faziam um esforço para serem gentis._

_Inuyasha nem tanto..._

- Sekime Rin, onde você morou por tanto tempo? _– Perguntava ele, sem ligar para o olhar assassino de Sesshoumaru e as cotoveladas de Kagome._

- Eu sempre vivi em um convento e, sinceramente, não entendo o por que os senhores me tratam como uma conhecida.

- Rin-chan, você nem sempre viveu em um convento. E apenas a tratamos assim por que a conhecemos... mas isso já faz muitos anos. _– Kagome falou de forma carinhosa._

_Aquilo apenas a deixava mais confusa._

_Pediu sua comida calmamente, e se manteve calada a conversa toda, sabia que não obteria respostas ali, então para que saber mais? Sesshoumaru a observava pelo canto dos olhos._

- Então, Kagome, por quanto tempo pretende prender meu irmão no litoral?

- **Meio**-irmão... –_ Inuyasha sussurrou. O sol o deixava nervoso._

- Vamos passear o tempo que for necessário pra ele mudar de idéia quanto ao mar...

_Ela brincava com seu copo de água. Não prestando atenção na conversa. Como eles podiam ser tão normais? Ele era um assassino e lá estavam eles conversando sobre o sol e o mar? Isso a deixava confusa._

- E a senhorita, Rin? Está gostando da praia?

_Ele virou seu rosto para olhar a jovem a seu lado, o que havia de errado com ela?_

- Rin?

_Seu tom autoritário a fizera despertar, o olhando confusamente._

- O que a _minha_ noviça rebelde tem?

_Sussurrou para ela._

- Na-nada... mas o que aconteceu?

_Seu rosto corado passou despercebido pelas queimaduras do sol, sorriu._

- Kagome estava perguntando o que você achou da praia.

_Os olhos da jovem brilhavam._

- É linda! Nunca imaginei que a praia poderia ser tão bonita e tão gostosa de se estar! É uma pena o sol estar tão forte, por que eu poderia passar vários dias deitada na areia, ou brincando no rasin...

_Notou os três a olhando surpresamente._

- Você fala demais para uma freira recatada... _– Inuyasha comentou, recebendo em troca um sorriso sem graça e uma cotovelada. – _Incrível, eu mal abro a minha boca e já apanho...

- Só apanha por seus comentários inadequados...

_Inuyasha cruzou os braços, irritados._

_Ele percebeu que o irmão tinha atitudes similares as dela, quando ela ficava irritada. Abriu um pequeno sorriso, notado apenas por Kagome._

- Então... como você e Inuyasha se conheceram?

_Parecia tão interessada, isso o deixou contente. Perceber que ela havia se acalmado e estar interessada em algo era uma vitória, certo?_

- Nós éramos pequenos... e minha mãe geralmente ia ao templo xintoísta da família de Kagome, um dia ela pediu pra que eu a acompanhasse e lá eu conheci Kagome. Como éramos pequenos, nos tornamos amigos e inimigos ao mesmo tempo...

- Ele geralmente tentava destruir a minha brincadeira de casinha com outra amiga nossa. Ele fingia que o mundo estava sendo invadidos por zumbis, e eu e Sangô saiamos correndo... Sesshoumaru não ajudava muito.

- Mas ele era o melhor, Sesshoumaru fingia que era o zumbi...

_Ouviu a risada dela._

_Sentia-se estranhamente bom com ela por perto, ela o olhou, sorrindo._

- Um zumbi?

_Sorriu para ela também._

- Isso foi há muito tempo atrás...

_Ela se questionava agora como, como um garoto brincalhão se tornara um assassino, o que teria acontecido com ele? A conversa se desviou quando a comida chegou, e ela pôs se a comer com prazer. Mas ouviu a voz de Inuyasha, mais calmo._

- Sesshoumaru, você ouviu que Sangô e Miroku terão um filho, certo?

- Sim... ela já me chamou para ser o padrinho, isso se a criança nascer.

- Pra isso os dois tem que sair daquela vida... – _O tom dele foi próximo a um sussurro._

- Pra Miroku-kun tudo bem, mas já Sangô... ela pensa que tem uma divida com o pai... vai ser difícil ela deixar isso pra trás...

_Rin se desligou do mundo, não querendo se meter na vida alheia. Mas a atenção foi chamada para ela, que começou a se engasgar e a fichar com o rosto inchado. Mal conseguindo respirar._

- O que ta acontecendo com ela? _– Inuyasha perguntou preocupadamente._

_-_ É um ataque alérgico, deve ter algo na comida que a deixou assim...

_Kagome respondeu calma, pois Sesshoumaru saiu com a jovem nos braços, deixando algum dinheiro na mesa._

- Não o vi tão preocupado dês daquela noite...

_Foi a última coisa que ele escutara do irmão antes de sair do restaurante. Colocou-a deitada no banco de trás do carro e dirigiu até um hospital. Não sabia que ela era alérgica a algum fruto do mar. Na realidade, ele mal a conhecia e nada tinha de especifico na ficha dela. _

_Ficou esperando._

_Parecia que horas passavam e ele não notava, tamanha sua preocupação. "_entregá-la a salvo._", era sua função, seu trabalho. E ele nunca falhava em seu trabalho. Não percebia que sua preocupação não vinha do trabalho._

_Havia se apegado._

_Entrou no quarto, a sorte é que a havia levado rapidamente para o hospital e que ela não corria riscos. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama._

- Você deveria saber que era alérgica.

- Você realmente vai discutir comigo agora?

_Aquela voz rouca, fraca, lhe doía._

- Não vou falar nada, quem sabe assim você não fica irritada e não tenha mais rugas.

_Ela jogou o travesseiro nele._

_Sorriu._

- Você terá alta daqui a pouco...

- Eu não vou poder ir mais no mar?

_Perguntou inocentemente._

- Daqui a alguns dias... quem sabe.

_Sorriu para ela também._

_Sentia-se confortavelmente bem na presença dela. E ela não poderia negar que estava feliz ao lado dele, mesmo não o entendendo. Após meia-hora conversando sobre o que mais fariam na cidade, depois dela descansar, saíram do hospital e foram para o hotel. Talvez o dia não revelasse mais surpresas, a não ser a surpresa da descoberta de certos sentimentos.

* * *

  
_

**Eeeeeeee! Postado! \o/ Espero que gostem, mesmo que tenha demorado um pouquinho... prometo que os próximos não irão demorar muito, minha vida da acalmando agora. xD E obrigada pelas reviews!!!**

**Beijoooooooos!!

* * *

  
**

_Capitulo Cinco__**: **_Esvaziar o revólver_**...

* * *

  
**_

_... é_ puxar o gatilho_._


	6. Chapter 6: esvaziar o revólver

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

Capitulo Seis__**: **_Esvaziar o revólver_**...

* * *

  
**_

_... é_ puxar o gatilho_._

_Era uma cena inusitada. Um revolver, uma faca e lágrimas. Mas já chegaremos a este momento..._

_Haviam se passado poucos dias após o incidente no restaurante, entretanto o medo dela a noite não havia sumido. Dormia com ele, e todas as manhãs, ele a observava dormindo._

_Tão frágil._

_Ela acordava mais calma, sempre entre os braços dele, mas não o bateu mais, sentia-se tão fraca. Em uma manhã fria, ela se levantou da cama, antes dele acordar e saiu. Precisava de um tempo sozinha. Vestiu-se como um garoto e andou pelas ruas da cidade, sem se afastar muito do hotel._

_Parou em uma loja._

_Bebidas. Será que ele gostava? Entrou, por mais cedo que fosse, a loja estava aberta. E ela estava com seus documentos e dinheiro. Aproximou-se do balcão._

- Bom dia! Eu queria presentear uma pessoa, mas eu não sei de que tipo de bebida ela gostaria.

- Ahm, bom dia. Bom, se o senhor não sabe os gostos desta pessoa, acredito que comprar vinho é uma boa coisa.

- Hum... mas eu acho que ele gosta de coisas mais fortes...

- Temos vodka, tequila, pinga...

- Ahhh! Eu gostei desse nome, tequila. Quanto ta?

- Não muito caro, mas é uma bebida que deve se tomar de forma diferente, o senhor sabe disso, certo?

- Não é só colocar no copo e tomar?

_O senhor sorriu._

- Também, mas o senhor vai precisar de sal e limão. Primeiro se coloca o sal na boca, bebe a tequila e depois chupa uma fatia de limão. Por que a tequila pura é bem forte.

- Ta... eu acho que consigo lembrar.

_Ela sorria animada. Pagou e saiu para um mini-mercado, próximo do hotel. Comprou sal e alguns limões. Voltou para o quarto e se deparou com um Sesshoumaru muito nervoso._

- Aonde a senhorita estava?

_Sua voz estava tremula como se fosse difícil para ele esconder seus sentimentos._

- Eu fui dar uma volta... estava cansada de ficar aqui e não queria te acordar.

- Mas quantas vezes eu terei que lembrar a _minha _noviça rebelde que ela não pode sair por ai sem me avisar? Como eu deveria cuidar da senhorita, se não me avisa para onde vai?

- Me-me desculpe... mas eu comprei uma coisa pra você.

_Ela mostrou a sacola que escondia nas costas. Ele pegou o que tinha dentro e se deparou com uma _José Curvo_, _Gold_, há quanto tempo não tomava tequila? Deixou as compras dela sobre a cama e se aproximou dela._

- Rin, enquanto estivermos presos um ao outro, eu gostaria que a senhorita me avisasse quando fosse sair. Se você sair sozinha eu não vou poder garantir que a senhorita volte. E, você não estar aqui, me assustou.

_Ele tocava nos ombros dela, e com uma de suas mãos, levantou o rosto dela e obrigou-a a encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam marejados, e, no impulso, ela o abraçou._

- Me desculpe...

_Sussurrou._

_Por mais que as palavras dele a machucassem, ela não conseguia se ver longe dele. E ele, ao sentir o corpo dela, quente, tão próximo ao seu, aquele cheiro embriagante... Teve que se afastar. E de modo indiferente, sentou-se na cama e a olhou friamente._

- Vamos beber?

- Mas... eu não posso. E também, não é nem meio-dia.

- E daí? Só estamos nós dois aqui. Ou a _minha _noviça rebelde tem medo?

- Medo? Há. Nunca.

_Pela afronta, ela pegou dois copos no frigobar e sentou-se de frente a ele._

- O moço que me vendeu me disse que tem que se tomar com sal e limão...

_Lembrou-se ela, levantando-se para pegar o resto das compras. Ele colocava uma pequena dose nos copos, e não podia evitar encarar a silhueta da garota._

_Ela o olhou._

_Notou seu olhar focado, incomodou-se. No que ele pensava? Dizia-lhe tantas coisas com pura indiferença, mas a encarava de uma maneira quase carinhosa. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu, por mais que lhe doesse ficar próxima a ele, deveria tentar se animar._

_Ser mais feliz._

_Sentou-se na cama, de frente para ele, que lhe entregara um dos copos de vidro._

- Bom, primeiro você coloca o sal na mão.

_Mostrou ele._

- Acredito que a senhorita esqueceu-se de cortar os limões.

- Ah é...

_Ruborizou._

_Pegou a sacola de limões e levou até uma pequena mesa na sala e usando uma faca, cortou os limões sob o olhar atento dele. Voltou a se sentar na frente dele._

- Ótimo, coloque o sal na mão. – _Vendo-a fazer isso, ele a seguiu. _

_Ele passou a boca rapidamente pelo local, sem perder tempo virou o copo e pegou o limão. Chupando-o. Ela tentou fazer o mesmo, mas foi acometida por um acesso de tosse enquanto chupava o limão._

- Isso é forte...

_Falou em meio à tosse._

_Ele sorriu._

- Você não está acostumada...

_Ela ainda sentia o caminho que a bebida fizera, queimando. Aquilo a animou. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o colchão e fechou os olhos._

- Por que você não gosta de mim?

_Perguntou ela num breve sussurro._

- Mesmo se quisesse, não posso gostar da senhorita. É apenas mais um trabalho.

_Respondeu ele, seco._

- Então porque vive me chamando de _sua_?

_Touché._

_O que responder para a garota?_

- Uma nova rodada.

_Ficaram naquele jogo de gato e rato embriagados com a bebida. Era um jogo bem divertido do ponto de vista dela. E era um jogo bem perigoso do ponto de vista dele. Mas o importante:_

_Era um jogo._

_Não perceberam as horas passarem, ela ria escandalosamente, efeito da bebida, e ele tornava-se mais acessível, novamente: efeito da bebida._

- Não vai responder mesmo o porquê vive me chamando de _sua_, Lord da Possessividade?

- Tome cuidado com o que pergunta, garota.

- Hum... prefere que eu te chame de Lord Zumbi?

_Eles já estavam deitados na cama, se encarando. Ambos com sobrancelhas erguidas, mas ela com um tom humorístico._

- Sempre imaginei como seria ser perseguida por Zumbis... quer me mostrar?

_Ele em nada respondeu._

_Terminava a Tequila._

_Uma ultima rodada. Ele não mais ligava com as brincadeiras dela, estava envolvido com o jeito cativante dela. Com seu sorriso alegre, com seus olhos brilhantes. Balançou a cabeça._

_A bebida fazia seu efeito._

- Nunca brincou de Zumbi no convento?

- Ah não... seria o mesmo que xingar Jesus Cristo... se bem que, ele volta do mundo dos mortos... será que ele era um Zumbi **(1)**?

- Você já esta bêbada.

_Ele afastou a garrafa vazia dela. Tentando deixá-la sobre a mesa, atravessou o corredor, mas a jovem tentou segui-lo, em uma tentativa de recuperar sua amiga, chamada agora de _Chica_._

_Caiu._

_Ele a segurou. Novamente o embaraço entre suas respirações, os rostos quentes. Tentando se arrumar, ela novamente caiu, o puxando._

_Riram._

_Caídos no chão, bêbados, riram como nunca. Ele havia caído sobre ela, com seu rosto entre os negros cabelos dela. As pequenas mãos dela envolta de seu pescoço._

_Um beijo._

_Mais um. Confuso e com gosto de sal, tequila e limão. Ardente, como a bebida. Aquela proximidade acabava com a embriaguez da bebida e os preenchiam com um outro tipo de embriaguez. _

_Quente._

_O dia se tornava cada vez mais quente, tanto dentro, como fora do quarto. Cortinas abertas e um casal no chão, explorando mais do que apenas seus sentimentos._

_Ela o afastou._

- Então fez esse joguinho de me embebedar pra ter alguma coisa a mais?

- A senhorita que comprou a bebida.

_Touché._

_Ele a carregou para a cama, mas não se deitou com ela. Seu olhar duro, a fez fechar os olhos, a jovem adormeceu rapidamente. Fraca. Ele fora ao banheiro, tomar uma ducha fria, nada melhor pra um dia quente..._

_Trocou-se._

_E ela ainda dormia. O dia ia se encerrando do lado de fora da janela, e ele decidiu sair para comprar alguma coisa para comerem de diferente. Não se preocupando com o fato da dama estar adormecida._

- Até logo, _minha _noviça rebelde.

* * *

_Era, de fato, uma cena inusitada._

_Lagrimas, uma faca e um revolver._

_As cortinas abertas foram um gigantesco erro, haviam notado o envolvimento dos dois, e ele ainda havia deixado a sacada destrancada. O que acontecia com ele? Nunca agira com tamanha irresponsabilidade._

- Solte a moça.

_Sua voz metálica._

_Ela o encarava assustada, sua face molhada. Lágrimas silenciosas. Um homem tinha uma faca contra o pescoço da moça, um filete de sangue escorregava para dentro das vestimentas masculinas. O rapaz, o outro assassino, vestia roupas negras, e uma bandana cobrindo seu nariz e seus lábios._

_Seu olhar cintilava._

- Não gosto de me repetir.

- Não vou solta-la, Sesshoumaru. Você tem contas a prestar, e se não concordar em vir comigo de bom grado, eu não poderei assegurar que ela viva.

_Sua voz era próxima a um sussurro._

- Ordens são ordens.

_Disso ele sabia e entendia. Mas ainda existia um trunfo:_

_Sua arma._

- Eles já sabem onde estou?

- Não, gostaria que isso fosse um mérito apenas meu...

- Ótimo.

_Atirou a sangue frio._

_Ela gritou assustada com o barulho, aumentando o ferimento e o fluxo de sangue. Um grande corte havia sido feito, ela caiu para trás juntamente com o homem. Estava exausta, tanto pela ressaca, quando pelo medo que aquela situação forneceu. Ele se aproximou._

_Rápido._

_Ela lhe sorriu forçadamente, entreabrindo os olhos._

- Me desculpe...

_Sussurrou._

- Não fale... Parece que vamos dar outro passeio no hospital...

_Tentou falar em tom brincalhão, para acalmá-la, mas não era muito bom nisso. Puxou o lenço da cama desarrumada, e pressionou contra o ferimento na garganta da jovem. Pegou o celular que dera para ela na mesinha próxima, e ligou para a recepção do hotel e para uma ambulância. E quando ambos chegaram, ele explicou._

- Havia deixado minha amiga por alguns minutos, quando este ladrão entrou. Para minha sorte, eu tenho licença pra o porte de armas, e antes que ele a matasse, eu o matei.

_Seu tom era distante, sabia interpretar quando necessário. E quando finalmente os convenceu, pode entrar no quarto de hospital pra ficar junto a ela._

Sua _noviça rebelde.

* * *

_

_**(1):** _ Nada contra o Catolicismo, mas eu tirei essa pergunta de um show que eu vi, desculpem qualquer coisa....

**Finalmente terminei!!! Desculpem o gigantesco atraso! Vou tentar não deixar isso acontecer de novo, ok?**

**Minha vida tava acalmando, mas começou a correria de novo... mas uma boa correria... Faculdade! \o/**

**E talvez isso me atrase um pouquinho... mas não tanto, espero.**

**Beijoooos!**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo Sete__**: **_esconder as lágrimas_**...

* * *

  
**_

_.... é _na escuridão_._


	7. Chapter 7: de Esconder as lágrimas

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo Sete__**: **__esconder as lágrimas__**...

* * *

**_

_.... é na escuridão._

_A noite se estendia diante de ambos. E o silêncio era extremamente sufocador e opressivo dentro de um certo carro na vazia estrada. Uma jovem, com vestimentas masculinas, mexia delicadamente em um curativo sobre seu frágil pescoço. Um homem dirigia seriamente._

_Ela entreabriu os lábios._

_Iria iniciar uma conversa, mas ele fora mais rápido._

- Não me pergunte o porquê, de novo, _minha _noviça rebelde. É necessário que você se encontre logo com o seu padrinho e ponto final, ouviu?

_O olhar dela se desviou para a janela._

- Eu apenas iria comentar que estou com fome.

_Ele se sentiu desconfortável. Por que ela o fazia se sentir assim? Alias, como ela conseguia fazê-lo sentir algo? Lógico, algo além do natural e estranho prazer na morte, no sangue, em tudo aquilo que o embriagava._

_Ele apertou o volante._

_Irritado, era assim como estava. Suas atitudes até ali eram questionáveis, pela primeira vez. E tudo para vê-la bem. Seria estupidez? Olhou a garota pelo canto dos olhos, e constatou que ela estava mais calada que o normal, mais séria que o normal._

- Quer parar na próxima cidade?

- Tanto faz.

_Ele se surpreendeu com a indiferença do tom dela, mas continuou a tentar travar uma conversa com ela._

- Mas a _minha _noviça rebelde não quer comer algo especial?

_Provocar._

_Quem sabe assim ela se animava?_

- _Sua_? Não se esqueça, _senhor_ Sesshoumaru, que nada temos juntos para ser chamada de sua, ou o _senhor_ esqueceu que foi o _senhor_ mesmo que fez questão de deixar isso bem claro?

_Seu tom continuou irritantemente frio, e seu olhar continuou focado no lado de fora do carro. Aquilo o deixou sem jeito._

_Decidiu parar o carro._

- Mas o que...?

_Antes da jovem terminar sua frase, ele puxou o rosto dela para encará-lo. Seu olhar era preocupado, diferente daquele brilho distante e frio. Ela afastou as mãos dele de sua face, o olhando com desprezo._

- O senhor não tem o direito de me tocar, lembra-se? Nada somos, afinal, você é apenas um empregado do meu padrinho. Um _assassino_. Achei que por ter essa profissão você seria impecável, astucioso e, pelo menos, usaria da lógica e bom senso para não se envolver com "sua protegida".

_Ela notou que ele ameaçava abrir os lábios para falar, mas colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dele._

_Os selou._

- Posso ter vivido em um convento a minha vida toda, posso ser inocente aos seus olhos, mas não sou tola. Não aprecio joguinhos, muito menos ser tratada com indiferença. E, acima de tudo, eu estou cansada. Agora, por favor, podemos comer alguma coisa?

_A medida que falava, afastou sua mão da face dele, a colocando sobre seu colo. Ele a olhava desconcertado, mas ao perceber que ela não mais o encarava, virou seu rosto para a estrada, ligando o carro novamente._

_Frieza._

_Ela era a criança ali, não esperava um sermão de uma pessoa como ela... De uma mulher como ela. Percebeu que ela se remexia no assento de forma desconfortável. Mas para sua sorte, uma estranha iluminação surgiu na estrada._

_Um Fast Food e um Motel._

_Em silencio, ele estacionou o carro e, sem encará-la, consegui dizer._

- Vamos.

_Patético, ele sabia._

_Ela saiu do carro, batendo a porta após o ato. Estava realmente cansada de tudo aquilo e, sim, ela sabia que ele era patético._

_Ela também o era._

_Ali não se percebia a bondosa noviça ou o implacável assassino e, sim, duas crianças mimadas e orgulhosas. Ele percebeu um suspiro lamurioso da jovem, enquanto ambos andavam lado a lado, mas nada disse._

_Ela parou._

_E segurou o braço dele. Mordiscava o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para algum lado e, apenas quando sentiu os olhos dele sobre si, o encarou._

- Isso é ridículo. Vamos ter que passar dias juntos e eu não vou agüentar isso, não mesmo. Mas não é justo! – _Falou ela, aumentando o tom de voz gradativamente_. – Eu me sinto uma idiota, tendo minha vida ameaçada duas vezes e sendo salva. Não percebe o quanto isso é ridículo? É como se eu fosse a princesinha de contos de fadas, indefesa e ignorante! E eu não sou assim.

_Respirou profundamente._

- Então vamos parar com essas atitudes infantis, e começar de novo? Por que eu não vou agüentar ficar irritada contigo por muito tempo, e eu sei que você não vai conseguir se segurar por muito tempo e logo logo vai estar me chamando de noviça rebelde de novo... Então é mais fácil se eu não estiver irritada com você... ou comigo... com alguém... enfim!

- Você fala demais. _– Sua voz saiu mórbida, como sempre._

- Só... vamos comer, ta bom?

_Ela falou irritada, enquanto voltava a andar na frente dele. Não percebeu._

_Ele sorriu._

_De forma fina e breve, andando atrás dela após poucos segundos.

* * *

_

- SESSHOUMARU! _– Ela gritou irritada. – _UMA CAMA? TA DE SACANAGEM COMIGO?

_Ele entrou no banheiro, sorrindo novamente._

- NÃO SAI ANDANDO ENQUANTO EU FALO COM VOCÊ! _– Quando ele fechou a porta, ela jogou um travesseiro na porta. – _PALHAÇO!

_Dentro do banheiro, ele lhe respondeu calmamente._

- Por que você ta reclamando? Quem sempre vem pra minha cama é a senhorita. Mais fácil pagar um quarto de uma cama, que é bem mais barato, do que um com duas camas que você não dorme.

_Enquanto ele se trocava no banheiro, ela aproveitava para se trocar no quarto, bufando de irritação. Ele a escutava, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios._

_Era divertido, afinal._

_Quando ele saiu, a viu deitada na cama, ar de confusa, com um livro em mãos._

- Sesshoumaru, por que sempre tem uma Bíblia nas gavetas de motéis? Para lembrá-los que o que eles estão prestes a fazer é errado?

- _Minha _noviça rebelde não esta mais nervosa?

- Será que dá pra você me responder? _– Perguntou ela irritada._

- Geralmente, motéis de estrada é para descanso dos viajantes, e não para fazer o que você esta pensando.

- Ah...

_Ele se deitou ao lado dela, como se aquilo já fosse um habito. Ela fechou o livro e apagou a luz do abajur. Logo ela se aconchegou nos travesseiros, se virando para ele._

- Desculpa a irritação... mas é que eu descobri que não gosto de viagens.

_Ele fechou os olhos._

_Sendo seguido por ela._

- Apenas durma.

_Quando acordou, o sol já estava quase no meio do céu._

_Ela estava cansada._

_Percebeu que estava só na cama, e que ele novamente estava ao celular, do lado de fora. Percebeu também que estava mais no canto dele do que no seu ponto de origem, como se tivesse dormido abraçada com ele._

_Aquilo era bom._

_Balançou a cabeça, não sentindo seus longos cabelos. E, lembrando-se de tudo, sentiu-se, novamente, perdida e vazia._

_Triste._

_Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, se olhando no espelho. Não via ali a noviça de dias atrás. Sentiu uma dor imensa, era como se tirassem todos os seus órgãos, um por um. Era algo impossível._

_Era como se tivesse morrido._

_Caiu sobre a porta, apagando a luz quando seu braço bateu contra a parede. Estava sozinha no escuro._

- Sozinha.

_Ele tinha a abalado._

_Lidava bem com a solidão, a tristeza. Mas, depois de ter sido "resgatada", era como se estivesse aprendendo tudo novamente. Deixou-se deitar no chão._

_Gelado._

_Não sentia as lagrimas, não ouvia os soluços... apenas sentia. Com todas as fibras do seu corpo, ela sentia aquela dor inexistente. Sentiu algo além daquele gelado chão.

* * *

_

**Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, eu sei. Mas é que assim, eu entrei na faculdade... então toda a novidade de se estar na faculdade, as novas amizades, as matérias mágicas do que você ama... eu tava sem tempo até de conversar com os meus pais. Então me perdoem...**

**Dessa vez eu juro que o próximo cap. sai rápido... já comecei a escrever ele e tudo o mais... então não tentem me matar, por que eu não desisti e nem vou. **

**As coisas estão difíceis e, eu sei (eu juro que sei), eu não posso pedir nada... mas mandem reviews... por que se eu não tiver leitores, eu não vejo motivos para continuar escrevendo... Sei que vocês me odeiam no momento, mas eu juro que vou recompensá-las, ok?**

**Beijos!

* * *

**

_Capitulo Oito: _de Enxergar no escuro

* * *

_.... é_ com as mãos_._


	8. Chapter 8: de Enxergar no escuro

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo Oito: _**de Enxergar no escuro

* * *

**

_.... é_ com as mãos_._

_Desligou o celular impacientemente. Estava começando a não gostar daquele trabalho, mas talvez fosse por que suas férias não estão sendo como tinha esperado. A pequena noviça se mostrou uma pessoa cativante e extremamente confusa, encontrou-se com seu irmão e Kagome e, agora, Sangô e Miroku voltavam pra cidade grande, onde o perigo de se perder o bebê era maior, e coisas assim. Estava na hora de ir embora._

_Novas regras surgiram._

_Abriu a porta do quarto e uma onda de sentimentos (o que era uma coisa nova para ele) o invadiram ao perceber que apenas os lençóis desarrumados estavam na cama._

- Rin, hoje eu não estou pra brincadeiras. – _Falou irritado, pela primeira vez. E ninguém lhe respondeu._

_Talvez ela estivesse no banheiro, nada teria acontecido de ruim com ela, certo?_

_Bateu na porta._

_Nada._

_Tentou abri-la._

_Não conseguiu._

_Apenas ao forçar a porta, ele conseguiu ver o corpo estirado no chão, no escuro. Ela estaria novamente doente? Ou, pela exaustão da viagem, tinha desmaiado?_

_Não sabia o que fazer._

_Tentou empurrar mais a porta, se preocupando em não machucá-la. De forma ágil, ele entrou no banheiro, conseguindo ouvir os soluços que o choro sentido da garota transmitia. Mesmo estando vulnerável, ela estava linda. Nos olhos dele pelo menos. A pegou no colo._

_Tão fria._

_Distante._

_Sentiu as lágrimas da jovem molharem seu braço e, para o bem dos olhos sensíveis dela, ele sentou-se no chão do banheiro. Estranhamente úmido. E, em meio a total falta de luz no recinto, o os olhos dourados dele encontraram os de chocolate dela. Marejados de lágrimas, é claro._

_Ela sorriu._

- Eu... eu não entendo... – _Sua voz saiu trêmula e incerta._

- Ajudaria se você me falasse o que você esta sentindo? – _Ele falou baixo, como se falasse com uma criança._

_Estava realmente preocupado._

_Sentindo algo. Assim como ela._

- É como se eu estivesse morrendo... lentamente. Dolorosamente. Mas é como se eu não estivesse sentindo tudo isso, apenas imaginando, sabendo do que esta acontecendo... Patético, não?

_Ele ficou calado._

_Não sabia ser carinhoso ou confortar pessoas em situações como aquela. Ele não entendia tudo aquilo, mas podia imaginar o motivo._

- Você esta conhecendo o mundo. E é decepcionante, afinal, não é o que você esperava, provavelmente. Você vivia num local isolado e não conhecia a... "maldade" do mundo... e ainda acabou com um assassino... Não é uma coisa que acontece todos os dias...

_Ele já não olhava para ela, seu olhar era distante e desfocado, como se não falasse realmente com ela. Não era ele falando._

- Você se sente perdida. – _Ele terminou por falar._

_Porém, foi puxado para o mundo real ao sentir as pequeninas mãos da garota lhe apertando mais forte. Sabia que sentia algo por tão graciosa pessoa, mas sabia seu lugar também._

"_Apenas levá-la para casa."_

_Uma coisa que não sabia, era o que fazer ao sentir os lábios da jovem contra os seus. E sentiu-se completamente perdido ao fechar os olhos e retribuir as caricias da morena._

_Ele continuava um monstro._

_E ela continuava uma noviça._

_Mas não ali._

_Se afastaram. E ela tentou sair dos braços dele, mas ele não permitia. Segurando-a levantou-se e levou-a para o quarto, a deitando na cama e sentando-se. Com o lençol ela secou o rosto vermelho._

- Eu ainda não encontrei o chão...

_A voz dela continuava fraca._

_Sorriu para ela._

_-_ Você encontrará.

_Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Rin bem confusa adormecer em meio aos lençóis, perdida em seus próprios sentimentos.

* * *

_

_A jovem continuava extremamente triste pelos dias que se seguiram e, de forma inusitada, ele tentava fazê-la pensar em outras coisas. A levava pra jantar, cinema, praia. Tudo o que parecia fazê-la sorrir. Sua preocupação não era mais o trabalho e, sim, a felicidade de _**sua **_noviça rebelde._

_Naquela noite havia levado Rin para dançar em uma pequena boate da cidade. Ela era desengonçada e com dois pés esquerdos, mas não se importava. Sua personalidade era tão cativante, e seu olhar tão embriagante que ela conseguiu puxar Sesshoumaru para a pista._

_Mas nem tudo é felicidade._

_Após colocá-la na cama, percebeu o celular vibrar sobre a mesinha de café. Saiu para atender._

_- Sesshoumaru, como esta a garota?_

_Ouvir a voz dele era uma real novidade, nunca o vira pessoalmente. Recebeu o dinheiro e os dados da garota, agora conhecia tão misterioso homem._

- Depois de quase 1 semana o senhor se interessa pela menina?

_- Para a sua informação já se passaram quase três semanas. E o senhor é rude com todos os seus clientes ou eu sou especial?_

_Já havia passado tantos dias assim?_

_Como não havia percebido?Mas era fato que os dias pareciam poucos e curtos com ela._

_-_ Não tenho contratos a longo prazo para me tornar rude com pessoas tão boas. – _Ele voltou ao seu antigo ser irônico e frio. _– Porém a garota esta bem, eu disse que sabia cuidar de crianças.

- _Ah sim. Gostaria que a trouxesse o mais rápido possível, descobri que seu aniversário é em poucos dias e gostaria que ela estivesse longe de suas mãos sujas._

- E mais perto das suas? – _Lutou contra a vontade de terminar a frase com _imundas_ e venceu, felizmente._

_- Que bom que entende rapaz._

- Estaremos chegando em no máximo três dias.

_E sem esperar resposta, desligou seu celular. Sabia ler as pessoas, mesmo quando apenas tinha a voz das mesmas. Ele não seria bom para Rin. Para a _**sua **_Rin._

_Deitou-se._

_Mesmo na total escuridão, percebeu que a morena dormia com um fino sorriso nos lábios. Aquilo não era vida, aquele não era ele._

_Preocupado? Atencioso?_

_Apaixonado?_

_Sesshoumaru a abraçou, tentando se lembrar de quando passou de zumbi aterrorizando a casinha de bonecas para um assassino, que realmente aterrorizava casas. E tudo pelo seu pai. Tudo por vê-lo... não, aquilo não era importante no momento. A olhou uma ultima vez antes de adormecer._

_Não haviam se beijado._

_A ultima vez fora no banheiro, quando ela estava "morta". Mas eles saiam, e continuavam sérios, porém o olhar... era realmente perfeito. Todo aquele clima sedutor e, ao mesmo tempo, impossível. Rin se levantou dolorida na manhã seguinte, dançar a cansou de forma absurda._

_Se viu nos braços dele._

_Qual era a palavra mesmo...? Perfeição. Ficou alguns minutos a mais sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço, até ele acordar._

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru.

_Ele abriu os olhos de forma sonolenta e encontrou o sorriso dela. Agora seria a parte dolorida. Agora viria o inferno. Ele se levantou._

_Frio._

- Seu padrinho me ligou ontem, voltaremos imediatamente.

- Mas... certo. – _Então ele voltaria a ser indiferente? – _Que novidade... _ – Sussurrou._

- O que disse? – _A voz dele se mostrou rude._

- Você vai voltar a ser a pessoa arrogante e fria de antes. Uma real novidade. – _Ela falou ainda sentada na cama. – _Parece que você gosta de deixar as pessoas confusas.

_Se levantou rapidamente e fez seu caminho até o banheiro. Não esperava palavras dele, não esperava nada. Ele apenas se trocou, silenciosamente._

_Era mais fácil._

_

* * *

_

**Okkk... não ta comprido e não deve estar muito bom, maaas estamos chegando a nossa reta final. 4 capítulos que eu prometo serem compridos e dignos de reviews.**

**Pé na estrada novamente, encontro com Naraku-sama e lágrimas... muuuuuitas lágrimas. Porém ainda não tenho muita noção de como tudo vai acontecer.**

**Falamos do capitulo, agora quero apresentar desculpas pela minha nova fic estar parada... o capitulo ta quase pronto! E eu estou com uma idéia nova, mas não sei se vai vingar. Tipo, sempre vemos filmes de musicais e tudo o mais, mas e se as pessoas fizessem isso na vida real? Parassem a cidade em meio a danças, conversas e músicas estranhas? Bom, mas é ainda só uma idéia. xD**

**Eu vou indo por aqui e me aguardem, disse que não desisto mais e é sério... logo logo atualizações. Beijooos! E obrigada pelas reviews, acho que respondi a maioria.**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo Nove: _**acabar com a dor...

* * *

**

_.... é_ tomar um analgésico_._


	9. Chapter 9: acabar com a dor

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

_

_Capitulo Nove: _**acabar com a dor...

* * *

**

_.... é_ tomar um analgésico_._

_Estranhamente, não queria ficar ao lado dele. Aquela situação havia se tornado ridícula._

_Desconfortável._

_Ele percebeu que ela se arrumava no assento pela milésima vez, mas focou seus olhos na estrada à frente. Sim, voltaram a viajar. Depois de uma ligação como aquela não pode deixar de se apressar, mesmo deixando ela totalmente enraivecida._

_Já não a provocava._

_Não falavam._

_Sentiam-se extremamente confusos pelos últimos dias. Ele sorriu algumas vezes, e ela se tornava cada vez mais alegre e cativante, mas aquilo acabou. Era como romances de verão, uma hora eles tem que voltar às aulas e ao mundo real. E no mundo real ele era um assassino e ela uma noviça, prestes a deixar o hábito para trás._

_Deixaram seus desejos para trás._

_Para bem longe._

_E para a morte de suas projeções do futuro não havia remédio. Não havia nada de real. O que existia era a ilusão de se conhecerem, de se gostarem. Toda a chamada perfeição era, na verdade, o choque de dois mundos completamente diferentes que se completavam, soaria até poético se não fosse extremamente doloroso._

_Mas isso tornava tudo mais poético._

_Ela o encarou, pela primeira vez desde que entraram no carro._

- A gente tem que começar a inovar sabe...

- Provocar agora não vai ajudar. – _Seu tom era frio, como no começo._

- Não é provocação, é sério. Você faz toda essa pose de distante e depois que se abre um pouco fica com medo e se fecha de novo. – _Olhou para a paisagem do lado de fora. – _É realmente patético.

- Ah! Muito obrigada pela lição de vida, afinal, como você morou em um convento grande parte da sua vida você tem muitas experiências de como o mundo é ruim, mas sempre existe o lado positivo. – _Revidou rudemente. – _Uma dica? Nem tudo é perfeito.

_Ela se calou._

_Aquilo era exaustivo. Suspirou profundamente e voltou a olhá-lo._

- Não estou no clima para discussões e sei que até chegarmos à cidade vai demorar várias horas. E nos damos bem. – _Falou a ultima frase num tom choroso, seu olhar realmente tinha um brilho triste. Viu ele abrir a boca para responder, mas fora mais rápida._ – E não diga que é mentira. Nós saímos quase todas as noites, conversamos, brincamos.

_Ele apertou os volantes nervosamente. Não sabia se era o certo falar sobre aquelas coisas... se apegaria a essas lembranças e isso, com certeza, nada traria de bom._

_-_Nos beijamos também... não estou pedindo pra voltarmos a parte romântica desse meio tempo, mas a parte em que nem tudo era tão difícil... podíamos ser... amigos.

_Dizer tudo aquilo era o mais doía. Todos os seus sonhos foram despedaçados, e agora que reconstruía novos, sabia que não sairiam do plano do desejo, da imaginação... Quem sabe se passariam meses e ela se apaixonaria novamente? Seu padrinho ajudaria ela a esquecer tudo, não é?_

_Ele a olhou._

_De relance, e, depois de longos minutos, o novo silêncio foi quebrado._

- Não somos amigos. – _Seu tom, por mais frio que fosse, não era indiferente aos sentimentos da menina. – _Eu não consigo encontrar esse meio termo. Ou você é apenas mais um trabalho, ou é algo além da amizade.

_Ele não percebeu o olhar esperançoso que ela lhe lançava._

- Os únicos amigos que tenho são de muitos anos e... – _Recolheu coragem para falar a frase seguinte. – _Eu nunca me apaixonei por nenhum deles.

_Aquilo sim era doloroso._

_A verdade, a sinceridade. Os sentimentos dos dois eram retribuídos, mas era como se um abismo os separasse. Ela permaneceu estática, o olhando confusa. Havia entendido, porém não entrava em sua cabeça que aquele belíssimo homem estivesse apaixonado por uma menina tão sem graça. Será que deveria ter esperanças de algo a mais com ele? Afinal, ambos sentiam alguma coisa mais forte e intensa..._

- É por isso que prefiro tê-la como apenas um trabalho._- Não notou os olhos dela enxerem de lágrimas. – _Você logo estará na casa de seu padrinho. Ele não iria gostar de um romance embaixo de seu teto. Acredito que nem eu gostaria. – _Suspirou. – _Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa... eu não gosto de me envolver, não sei ser o tipo de pessoa que você idealiza.

_Afinal... era tudo uma ilusão._

_Não olhou para ela em nenhum momento, era mais fácil assim. Se perguntava quando o frio assassino se tornou tão afetivo._

- Você só esta com medo! –_Olhou para ela confuso._

_Ela havia gritado com ele, estava chorando. E por mais que odiasse admitir, aquilo lhe cortava o coração. Havia esquecido que tinha um._

_Parou o carro._

_Ela já não sabia o que gritava com ele, apenas sabia que era a única forma de acabar com aquele estranho sofrimento. Não sentiu o carro parar. Não sentiu o olhar dele sobre si. Sentiu os lábios contra os seus. Mas não era da forma carinhosa como fora antes._

_Era intenso._

_As pequeninas mãos da jovem pareciam ter vida própria, percorrendo o corpo dele. O despindo. Ele tirou o que prendia o cabelo da jovem, não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Ainda mais com uma humana... Rapidamente as coisas já haviam saído do controle._

_Ela estava no colo dele._

_Contra o peitoral dele e o volante. A blusa branca desabotoada, como a dele, porém ele parou de lhe acariciar as costas. Quando ela abriu seus olhos, encontrou com o olhar sério dele._

- Rin... isso é errado.

- Por que eu sou uma noviça e tudo o mais? – _Ela perguntou um pouco culpada. – _Eu vou ser obrigada a rejeitar tudo isso mesmo...

- Não. – _Ele falou calmamente, acariciando o rosto dela. – _Você merece coisa melhor.

- Ma-mas... eu quero você. – _Sua voz saiu baixa e envergonhada._

- Você merece romance. Algo confortável, não apenas... – _Seu olhar tornou-se carinhoso. – _Eu posso te tirar do convento, te beijar contra a sua vontade, mas não tirar sua virgindade dentro de um carro. Você merece algo melhor.

_Ela o abraçou inocentemente. Encostando sua testa no ombro dele. Sentia-se tão pequenina nos braços dele, apenas sentindo sua respiração junto com a sua. Aquele silêncio não era nem um pouco incomodo._

_Sentir o cheiro dela._

_Por que tudo com ela era mais simples? Instintivamente, a abraçou mais forte. Pela primeira vez não queria deixá-la. Depois de minutos, se afastou milímetros, a observando._

- Vamos? – _Ele perguntou suavemente._

_Ela sorriu tristemente._

_Acenou com a cabeça positivamente e sentou-se no banco ao lado, abotoou sua camisa. Olhou para a estrada. Completamente vazia. E assim que ouviu o motor ligado, teve certeza de que aquela era melhor coisa a se fazer._

_Não sentiu suas lágrimas._

_Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro, mas não tinha coragem para vê-la chorando, por sua causa. Por causa daquela terrível situação. Pensando pelo lado positivo, se não fosse por aquilo, nunca teriam se conhecido. Voltando para o negativismo, eles se conheceram, se tornaram loucos um pelo outro e, talvez, nunca pudessem ficar juntos. _

_Aquilo era frus__t__rante._

_Tentando não pensar naquilo, ligou o rádio, pela primeira vez. O som de tristes violinos invadiu o ar pesado do carro e fez com que a jovem se perguntasse se o _youkai_ a seu lado só gostava de músicas clássicas. Em uma sincronia perfeita, ouviu os sussurros de Sesshoumaru cantando a música, junto com a voz masculina. Nunca o tomaria por um cantor. Imaginava que ele não apreciava as belíssimas artes._

_Cada vez mais se afastavam._

_Do litoral, de si mesmos._

_Ela, mesmo não sabendo inglês, conseguia entender que a música era sobre alguém que ele perdeu. Podia notar no tom de voz de ambos os cantores, o do carro e o do rádio. Parecia ser uma boa música, ficou se perguntando por inúmeras músicas como deveria ser conhecer uma outra língua ou outra cultura. Aquilo preencheu sua mente, fez com que ela divagasse em tolos assuntos. Quando o _CD_ repetiu pela terceira vez, ela já sabia cantar algumas das músicas._

_Ótima memória._

- E _minha _noviça rebelde canta coisas que não entende? – _Perguntou ele em tom de provocação, esquecendo-se de que ela não era sua e que nunca mais poderia usar tal termo._

_- _Eu duvido muito que as músicas cantadas tenham alguma coisa de ruim. – _Falou ela sorrindo para ele, ignorando o termo usado. – _Ele parece triste cantando, como se perdesse alguém. Nada demoníaco... apenas saudosista.

_Ele não era o único a ler pessoas._

_Ela era rápida._

_E, em resposta a sincera e inocente resposta, ele sorriu. Brevemente. Ela percebeu e sorriu também, podiam não ficar juntos no final, mas era um consolo saber que não era apenas mais um trabalho. _

_Era especial._

_Pela primeira vez dentro do carro em movimento, aproveitaram a companhia do outro em completa paz. Se provocavam verbalmente de tempos em tempos, mas apenas para matar o tédio que a estrada trazia. Rin se impressionava com os diversos cenários que se passavam diante de seus olhos. Notando tal animação por parte dela, ele comentava o quanto ela parecia uma criança entusiasmada com doces, ela brigava com ele e ambos desciam do carro para apreciar a vista como se deve._

_Com calma._

_Mas os olhos dele não saiam dela. Tão pequenina, tão frágil. Como deixara-se envolver daquela forma? Tão... irracional! Questionava-se quem era ele, sem descansar o olhar carinhoso da menina. Apenas queria se enganar. Naquelas semanas havia mudado, ou apenas descoberto quem realmente era... poderia dizer que sentia medo do que conhecia. E por mais que tentasse demorar, chegaram no inicio da noite. Antes de deixá-la na mansão de Naraku, parou o carro em um escuro beco da cidade._

_A beijou._

_Uma ultima vez. Carinhosamente, apaixonadamente. Ela contornou o corpo dele com seus finos braços. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Apenas lágrimas por parte dela e um carinho compreensivo por parte dele. As férias de verão haviam acabado. Com um sorriso resignado, ela se acomodou no banco. Guardando seus sentimentos de volta para a caixinha, ele dirigiu._

_Pararam._

_Talvez fosse culpa da noite, mas a casa parecia extremamente mórbida, fria. Ela o olhou uma ultima vez._

- Se qualquer coisa de ruim acontecer com você, ligue para este número.

_Ele lhe entregou um cartão, o nome em cima do número era de Sangô, a tão misteriosa amiga do _youkai _a seu lado._

- Eu vou sentir a su-

- Eu sei. – _Ele respondeu calmo. – _Eu também.

_Ela lhe deu um ultimo sorriso._

_Tirou o cinto de segurança e saiu do carro, com a mochila cor-de-rosa em mãos. Tocou a campainha e um homem alto, de cabelos negros compridos abriu a porta, minutos depois._

- Minha _querida_ Rin...

_Sua voz gerou arrepios em todas as partes do corpo de Rin, olhou para trás e o carro de Sesshoumaru já não estava mais lá._

-Na-Naraku? _– Perguntou inocente._

_- _Pode me chamar de seu padrinho... – _Ele abriu um sorriso presunçoso. – _Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

_O medo a pegou de surpresa._

_Entrava em sua nova vida, sua nova casa. Mas aquele nunca seria seu lar, tinha algo de estranho em tudo a seu redor. Como iria encarar tudo aquilo de uma vez? Sozinha? Olhou para seu "novo" protetor, esperançosa, ele parecia rir desdenhosamente de sua infantilidade. Não pode deixar de olhar uma ultima vez, as portas estavam fechadas._

_Estava no verdadeiro inferno._

_

* * *

_

**Compridinho, vai! E rápido! Falei que tava inspirada, mesmo não recebendo reviews... eu supero. xD**

**Booom, finalmente acabou a viagem... mas não a fic! **

**As músicas tocadas no rádio que me inspiraram nesse capitulo... Voltaire pode ser bem depressivo e engraçado, tudo em um CD.**

**Vou demorar mais que uma semana pro próximo capitulo, não quero que acabe logo...  
**

**Enfim...!

* * *

**

_Capitulo Nove: _**matar a saudade...

* * *

**

_.... _é não olhar pra trás_._


	10. Chapter 10: matar a saudade

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

_

_Capitulo Dez: _**matar a saudade...

* * *

**

_.... é_ não olhar pra trás_._

_Abraçava seus joelhos. _

_Assustada._

_Há dias ele havia sido atencioso, cheio de mimos e carinhos. Não o conhecia, não se lembrava dele, em nenhum momento de sua vida. Isso a fez refletir. No completo mês que passou dentro daquela estranha casa, não ouviu nada sobre seus pais, não viu nenhum álbum de fotos e isso a torturava. E tentando escavar alguma informação, sobre sua antiga vida, naquela casa, percebeu que não conseguia escavar nada de sua memória. Lembrava-se que alguém lhe dizia que iria embora, de toda a sua vida no convento, de Sesshoumaru, mas era apenas aquilo._

_Nada mais._

_Sentia o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Seus sorrisos não eram verdadeiros, e sua gentileza era uma barreira para sua personalidade extremamente forte. Sentia falta das provocações, de dormir na mesma cama que ele. Levantou-se da cama e analisou-se no espelho. Estava bem mais magra, olheiras cobriam seu rosto e um roupa branca enfeitava seu corpo, aumentando o tom pálido de sua pele. Era uma menininha._

_E isso não a deixava feliz._

_Ouviu batidas na porta e, antes de perceber, já havia aberto as cortinas e estava parada, sorrindo para o homem na soleira. Se agarrava no belíssimo sorriso de Sesshoumaru para seguir, apenas não esperava que ele pudesse ler por detrais do brilho morto em seus olhos. Ele sabia._

_-_ Naraku! Que surpresa o senhor estar em casa no meio da tarde! – _Falava ela surpresa._

- Hoje apenas teria uma reunião e eu decidi passar o resto da tarde com minha querida Rin. – _Notava o falso tom carinhoso dele. _

_Aquilo a repugnava._

- Me acompanharia para um chá no jardim?

- Cla-claro! – _Apressou-se a responder com um encantador sorriso._

_Aquele homem não era nada para ela._

_Sentia falta dele._

_Olhou para o quarto de relance antes de sair para o jardim. Braços entrelaçados com Naraku. Estranhamente não conseguia se lembrar da primeira vez que viu Sesshoumaru. Balançou a cabeça, deveria ser o excesso de pensamentos bloqueando qualquer boa lembrança._

_Observou o jardim._

_Era a primeira vez que ia para aqueles lados. Tão claro, verde, inúmeras flores combinando em um doce aroma. Era inebriante. E, no centro daquele pequeno paraíso, uma mesinha, com apenas duas cadeiras, tinha duas xícaras de chá descansando. Pela primeira vez ignorou o sentimento negativo que tinha quando ficava ao lado de Naraku._

_Correu._

_E era uma visão._

_Rin tinha os cabelos um pouco mais compridos e soltos, usava uma saia branca com flores vermelhas e uma blusinha branca. Além da sandália sem salto. Parecia bem feminina._

_Estava feliz._

_Pela primeira vez naquele lugar, estava aliviada. Ria-se de si mesma, e olhou para trás e não encontrou os olhos claros de Sesshoumaru. Encontrou os escuros olhos de Naraku, mas nem mesmo aquilo fez seu riso morrer. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, cruzou suas pernas graciosamente e esperou o homem a sua frente se aproximar e sentar-se. E quando ele o fez, abriu um doce sorriso, também pela primeira vez._

- Esta feliz, minha querida Rin? – _Ele perguntou, enquanto colocava um pouco de chá para os dois._

_Seu sorriso tremeu por alguns segundos. Se estava feliz? Não sabia, apenas sabia que tinha medo de estar ali, que era uma situação totalmente nova e sentia falta de todos do convento... e dele. _

_Principalmente dele._

- Não precisa responder. – _Ele novamente se pronunciou. – _Eu entendo.

_Se perguntava quando aquele homem se tornou doce. Ela sorriu mais abertamente e tomou um pouco do chá. Era um dia tranqüilo e, para não estragá-lo, ficaram calados, observando o jardim. Até que alguns coelhos apareceram correndo. Naraku focou Rin por alguns segundos, ela estava extasiada. Pedindo permissão, a jovem se levantou e correu até os pequeninos seres, era a primeira coisa viva que a deixava realmente feliz ali. Sentou-se na grama, não se importando em sujar suas vestimentas, aproveitava o sol, os coelhos ali e, talvez, até a presença daquele misterioso homem._

_Não se apegava no sorriso dele._

_Não mais._

_Algumas mechas de cabelo caíram sobre seus olhos, a atrapalhando. Tentando afastá-las, sentiu o curto comprimento dos fios. Não se lembrava de como ele havia cortado seu cabelo. Aos poucos suas memória ia cedendo a pressão da nova vida. Olhou para o lado, percebendo que o sorriso de Naraku se estendia a medida que os segundos passavam, um brilho estranho brincava no olhar sombrio do mesmo. Arrepiou-se novamente._

- Ahm... _– Começou incerta. Não sabia se poderia tocar naquele assunto. – _O senhor nunca falou sobre meus pais... sei que morreram a muito tempo atrás, mas não me lembro de nenhum dos dois...

_Não existiam essas memórias._

- Seus pais eram ótimas pessoas...

_Não falou mais nada até o final do dia. Eles eram boas pessoas, era a única coisa que precisava saber. O pôr-do-sol prendeu o seu olhar, junto com os dos coelhos, mas o de Naraku continuava preso no rosto pálido da afilhada. Um brilho estranho tomou posse de seus avermelhados olhos._

_Não percebeu._

_A medida que o olhar dele se intensificava, mais as lembranças que ela tinha com Sesshoumaru se despedaçava. Lentamente. Logo ela estaria pronta para ele, assim como tudo o que pertencia a ela. Ela não precisaria de terceiros, ela não se lembraria de terceiros... apenas a ilusão de uma vida feliz com ele. Ela não precisaria de mais nada. Nem mesmo do amor de sua vida... um amor que ela jurava para si mesma que era apenas passageiro..._

_Sesshoumaru._

_Ele se sentou do lado dela e, gentilmente, selou seus lábios nos dela. Diante ao olhar surpreso dela, ele sorriu._

- Boa noite, Rin.

_O olhar dela seguiu a figura dele saindo para dentro da casa. Estranhamente lembrava de uma voz cantando, mas nada do rosto, nada da onde, apenas a voz. Triste. Com saudades. _

_Talvez fosse uma apenas sua imaginação._

_Mas agora se sentia bem ao lado dele... quando não tinha se sentido?Quando tinha sentido medo? Aquele lugar era perfeito e... Naraku... o que poderia falar dele? Suspirou profundamente e acariciou um dos coelhinhos em seu colo._

- Hum... você vai ser a Kirara e você o Shippou...

* * *

_Dias ensolarados e noites calmas passaram de forma rápida. Ela já não tinha nenhuma lembrança dele, apenas escutava em sua cabeça aquela música triste, onde apenas a voz dele tinha lugar. Mentiras já tinham se enraizado na mente dela, e sua convivência ali era prazerosa. Afinal, seu padrinho não tinha nenhuma ligação de sangue, sendo um possível candidato a namorado. Além do fato dele não ser seu padrinho, mas filho do mesmo._

_Quando as mentiras acabariam?_

_Era noite, e ela já havia colocado sua camisola e cantava enquanto penteava seus cabelos, bem mais longos. Estava sozinha por alguns dias e, estranhamente, sentia-se protegida ali. Isto é, antes de alguém bater em sua janela._

_Levantou-se._

_Seu quarto ficava logo no primeiro andar, então se fosse seu príncipe encantado não precisaria amarrar lençóis e descer de forma poética. Mas quando afastou as cortinas, teve uma surpresa. Ao invés de encontrar os longos cabelos negros ou os olhos impacientes de Naraku, encontrou algo totalmente diferente. Eram cabelos pratas e olhos de cor âmbar, carinhosos. Tinha a impressão de que sabia quem ele era, mas não o reconhecia. Abriu a porta que dava para o jardim em que ele estava._

_Fechou os olhos._

_Ao sentir os lábios dele contra o seu. E todo aquele sentimento de segurança foi abalado. Alguma coisa estava muito errada._

- Eu sei que disse que seria melhor te tratar como apenas um trabalho, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. – _Falava ele sem esconder o nervosismo. _– Rin, não me olhe desta forma... por favor...

_Ela o olhava como se fosse tarde demais, mas a verdade é que não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Quem era aquele homem? E por que sentia uma dor imensa ao vê-lo passar por aquilo?_

- Me desculpe... mas...

_Balbuciava._

_Não sabia o que falar para aquele belíssimo youkai. E aquela voz, talvez fosse ele que ela vivia escutando em sua mente. Aquelas músicas... Por que não conseguia se lembrar de onde o viu? Virou-se de costas, o rosto vermelho e inchado, lágrimas a ponto de caminhar pelo seu rosto._

_Por que doía tanto?_

_Sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com um novo toque dele. Calmo, carinhoso. Ele apenas segurava seu ombro, mas fora, de longe, a melhor sensação que teve ali. Enquanto ele apenas permanecia confuso com a reação dela._

_Sussurrou._

_Mesmo pensando que ela provavelmente teria se esquecido dele, pelo menos o olhasse daquela maneira... nervosa, irritada, como se ele estivesse tentando dormir na mesma cama do que ela novamente, mesmo sendo por culpa dela. Como se ele estivesse atrasado. Porém, que o olhasse com qualquer sentimento além de uma surpresa constrangedora._

_-_ Não quer mais falar comigo, _minha_ noviça rebelde?

_Que aquilo tivesse algum efeito. Que ela se virasse e batesse nele indignada por ele a chamar daquela forma depois de tanto tempo. Mas apenas encontrou um olhar confuso quando ela se virou para ele novamente._

- Como eu não falaria mais com quem não conheço?

_Uma pergunta._

_Inocente._

_Mas que fez com que o mundo de Sesshoumaru entrasse em colapso. Pela primeira vez, um sorriso triste se fez presente na expressão dele. Não esperava isso dela... porém o padrinho poderia ter feito alguma coisa, certo?_

_Mentiras._

_Mentia para si mesmo. Sabia que tinha algo de errado com aquele cara, mas não a ponto de fazê-la tratá-lo daquela forma. Tão... tão baixa. Se afastou, com um estampado olhar de tristeza e repulsa._

- Então eu estava certo em tratá-la como apenas um trabalho.

_Sua voz saiu trêmula._

_Nem ao menos cogitou a idéia de ser tudo culpa de Naraku. Estava nervoso com uma criatura tão perfeita. Porém a perfeição era tanta que se tornava irreal. Antes que percebesse, havia ido embora, deixando uma mente extremamente apavorada, que havia caído de encontro ao chão. Como não se lembrava dele? _

_Ele era tão belo..._

_A pequena de olhos de chocolate passou a noite no chão. Não conseguindo dormir, não conseguindo pensar. Procurando nos vastos domínios de sua memória o rosto dele, de seus pais e amigos, e a encontrou vazia. Sua vida era um mistério até para ela. Sabia que havia amanhecido pela luz que entrava em seu quarto. _

_Quantas horas haviam se passado?_

_Inúmeras, e ainda assim, nenhuma. Sabia que tinha algo de errado com aquela casa, com aquele homem, consigo mesma. Tirando forças de sabe-se lá onde, se levantou. Não comeu. Foi direto para a biblioteca, porão, sótão, todos os lugares. Procurava qualquer coisa, qualquer informação sobre si. Até que encontrou uma caixa de madeira, simples e limpa. A localização não importava, o importante era seu conteúdo. Cartas e jornais amarelados, assim como diários._

_Levou-a consigo._

_A escondeu em seu quarto, não se sentia segura para ler tudo aquilo, principalmente por que seu padrinho havia voltado. E, sem demora, ele abriu a porta do quarto dela. Com aquele sorriso enigmático, o qual ela já estava habituada._

- Então, minha queria Rin, como foram esses dias? – _Ele perguntou sentando-se na cama._

- Não aconteceu nada demais... – _Respondeu sem graça com a proximidade dele. _– Eu conheci a casa inteira e aprender a cozinhar com as empregadas... me senti útil.

_Ela não sabia que a inocência era o que mais cativava o homem ao seu lado._

- Você não deveria se relacionar com empregados, você é melhor do que isso. – _O tom frio dele fez com que o sorriso dela ficasse tremulo._

- Mas é mais divertido do que ficar vendo televisão o dia inteiro... – _Sua voz saiu em um estranho tom baixo._

- Então arranjaremos algo para a senhorita fazer.

_Ele se levantou._

_Parou em frente a jovem e seu sorriso pareceu se tornar mais carinhoso. Ela apenas sorri em resposta... um trabalho seria bom. Mas a proposta fora totalmente diferente do que esperava._

- Poderia fazer os preparativos para o casamento. – _Ele falou calmo._

- Que casamento? – _A confusão estava estampada em sua face._

- O nosso... isto é, se você me aceitar.

_Não se ajoelhou, apenas tirou uma caixinha preta de seu paletó e entregou para ela. Como se fosse uma coisa qualquer... romantismos não era com ele. Ela pegou a caixinha e encontrou um belíssimo anel de diamantes. _

_Não conseguiu falar nada._

_Estava cada vez mais desconfiada do que acontecia ali. Dês de que encontrou aquele homem inúmeras duvidas surgiam em sua mente e... o que fazer agora?_

- Estarei no meu escritório pelo resto dia... quando se decidir venha falar comigo.

_E da forma que entrou, se foi._

_Se deixou deitar na cama e avaliou o anel, junto com a proposta. Ele estava sendo tão bom com ela, atencioso e a mimava, como ninguém havia feito antes... mas também era frio e distante. E a abrigou ali, a tornou uma pessoa diferente, porém ele deveria ser bem mais velho do que ela, afinal, era seu padrinho. Enquanto inúmeros pensamentos invadiam sua mente, decidiu se afastar daquilo por alguns minutos. Quem sabe vendo algo sobre o seu passado a decisão se tornaria mais fácil..._

_E a noite passou e ela não o procurou. _

_Leu jornais e diários a noite inteira._

_E isso a ajudou, de uma forma que abriu os olhos da pequena noviça. Era a herdeira de uma família nobre, tinha empresas em seu nome, tinha casas espalhadas pelo mundo, podia fazer o que quisesse da vida. Seus pais haviam sido brutalmente assassinados por um parente distante e, como estava no testamento, Rin receberia tudo quando fizesse 23 anos, que estava prestes a acontecer. E, no topo de tudo isso, ela seria educada em um local fechado... um convento. _

_A raiva tomou conta dela._

_Sua vida estava toda planejada. Não queria dinheiro, não queria se casar e, pela primeira vez, não queria se tornar freira. Aquilo lhe dava repulsa. Era uma criança e já tinha tudo planejado e ninguém nunca havia lhe perguntado nada. Nem ao menos percebeu que nada falava sobre um padrinho ou sobre sua custodia por parentes. Foi quando encontrou seus antigos diários._

_E tudo lhe voltou à tona._

_Todo o seu passado. Seus pais, amigos, Sesshoumaru._

_Havia tomado sua decisão._

_Foi quando algo abriu sua porta e, nos primeiros raios de sol, ela encontrou a nublada figura de Naraku. Junto com um sorriso mórbido nos lábios. Nunca havia ficado tão assustada... e, pela primeira vez, não conseguiu gritar._

_Sentia nojo daquele homem._

_Lágrimas? Palavras? Nada. _

_

* * *

_**Acabooooou o capitulo!**

**E por favor não me matem, okay? E se me perguntarem o porque da ameaça de morte eu respondo: a questão de ter acontecido muita coisa em pouco tempo ou a questão do Naraku e Rin e panz \hum**

**O problema é que eu precisava que tudo isso acontecesse por que eu já tinha planejado, mas eu percebi que teria que fazer tudo isso nesse capitulo... mas... pensando bem, poderia ter encaixado cosias no próximo capitulo. \hum**

**Enfim... mistérios resolvidos, mas foram meio corridos \hum Explico melhor no proximo...  
**

**Boom... reviews são bem vindas... até mesmo por que dessa vez eu realmente escrevi um capitulo "longo", ou é o que parece no word xD**

**Alias, era pra esse capitulo ter saido na semana passada, mas o fanfiction tava de mal comigo ._.  
**

**Até o próximo então \o/**

**Beijoooos!

* * *

**

_Capitulo Onze: _**de Manter-se jovem...**

* * *

_.... é_ esconder a idade_._


	11. Chapter 11: de Manter se jovem

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

_

_Capitulo Onze: **de Manter-se jovem...**_

* * *

_.... é_ esconder a idade_._

_Os raios de sol invadiram o quarto._

_Abriu os olhos e sua realidade era horrível. Sua cama estava totalmente desordenada e encontrava-se totalmente despida. Seus pulsos doíam, assim como o restante de seu corpo. Sentia nojo de si mesma. E a raiva contra o senhor daquela casa a consumia, a queimava. Brincava como se ela fosse sua marionete particular, destruiu suas mais preciosas lembranças e ainda abusava de sua confiança daquele jeito. Não entendia como, mas no momento seu corpo parecia paralisado e não conseguiu gritar ou afastá-lo. Sentiu novamente os beijos lascivos dele e aquelas horrendas mãos rasgarem suas roupas._

_Jogou o abajur na parede._

_Não queria se lembrar e, fazendo tremenda força para bloquear tais momentos, sentiu seu corpo tremer convulsivamente. Não permitiria chorar por aquele monstro ou por seus atos de extrema crueldade. E tomando o auto-controle que não possuía, se levantou e correu para o banheiro. Precisava tirar aquele cheiro, queria sentir algo sem ser aqueles toques. Queria estar em outro lugar, com outra pessoa._

_Com ele._

_Mas fora tão fria com ele... e que culpa tinha? Será que ele ainda voltaria para ela? Será que esqueceria desse maldito trabalho e a visse como uma mulher... uma mulher totalmente apaixonada por ele. Não. Ele parecia o tipo de pessoa que não voltava atrás de suas decisões, que não permitia se magoar e, mesmo assim, havia se aberto para ela. Entre todas as pessoas, ele queria estar com ela. E ela o rejeitou, da forma mais ingênua, da pior forma. Nunca mais ouviria falar sobre ele... a menos que..._

_Tão obvio._

_Sentindo a água quente sobre seu pequeno corpo, conseguiu raciocinar direito. Ele havia lhe dado um cartão para casos de emergência e a falta que ela sentia dele era uma emergência, certo? Mas apenas ligaria depois de meses de banho. Sentia-se repugnante no momento. E por pouco sua pele não virou carne viva. Passou horas debaixo do chuveiro, esfregando seu corpo com uma bucha, cada vez mais forte._

_Ardia._

_O toque da água não era mais doce, e sim forte. Fazendo com que a tentativa de trocar de pele fosse um fracasso. Ainda podia senti-lo em todos os lados de seu corpo. Desligou o chuveiro e, de toalha, passou a escovar os dentes ferozmente. Ele estava em todos os lugares e isso a irritava e a assustava. E suas gengivas também pareciam não agüentar o súbito ataque. Apenas queria entender o por que se sentia tão suja mentalmente. Aquilo com toda a certeza lhe deixaria traumatizada, mas ainda tinha um apoio._

_Esperança de reencontrá-lo._

_Cuspiu a pasta de dente com um pouco de sangue e se olhou atentamente no espelho. Pela primeira vez percebeu que seu olhar estava morto e, que na verdade, aquele espírito inocente e carismático havia morrido. E aquilo era doloroso demais. Mas não choraria, não seria fraca dessa vez. E Naraku não lhe tomaria a memória novamente, não a faria se esquecer dele e de seus pais e amigos._

_Amigos..._

_Saiu para o quarto e pegou a caixa escondida e leu algum de seus diários juvenis. Era pequena e escrevia errado, mas conseguiu captar a mensagem por um singelo desenho. Três garotinhas com algumas setas apontando a identidade das mesmas, um meio-youkai assustado e um youkai, a seta do ultimo estava escrita zumbi. _

_Não podia imaginar._

_A meses atrás havia ouvido sobre a tal brincadeira estragada por um Sesshoumaru zumbi e ela estava lá, presenciando tudo. Correu para o armário e tirou uma mochila surrada, contendo as roupas usadas naquela viagem. Procurava freneticamente pelo cartão de Sangô. Minutos depois o encontrou e se apressou em ligar. Não havia notado que a presença de Naraku na casa era nula, tinha viajado novamente?_

_Uma voz atendeu._

- Sangô? – _Perguntou a pequenina em um breve sussurro._

_- A Sangô não pode atender no momento, ela está no hospital, mas em que posso ajudá-la? – A voz feminina do outro da linha parecia familiar._

- Eu estava à procura de Sesshoumaru... ele falou que se eu tivesse qualquer problema eu poderia ligar para este numero. – _Falou nervosamente. E agora? – _Ah... sou Sekime Rin, se isso valer alguma coisa...

_Estava triste._

_Talvez não conseguisse fugir como tanto esperava._

- Rin-chan? – _Ouviu um riso do outro lado da linha. – Aqui é a Kagome, da praia, lembra?_

- Lembro sim... nós costumávamos brincar quando pequenas também, não é? – _Falou mais animada._

_- Que bom que se lembra... qual é o problema?_

_Contou._

_Contou absolutamente tudo. De como sua vida fora planejada, de como foi manipulada naquela casa e de como Naraku provavelmente mexeu com sua cabeça a ponto de lhe ocultar grande parte da memória. Contou do abuso da noite passada. E de como precisava que Sesshoumaru, ou qualquer outra pessoa, ajuda-se ela a fugir dali. Kagome ouviu tudo calmamente e se comprometeu a ajudá-la. Sesshoumaru iria para o hospital visitar Sangô e o filho e lá ela conversaria com ele, tentaria driblar o maldito orgulho dele._

_Acalmou-se._

_Desligou o telefone e se colocou a ler uma revista qualquer, tentava desviar seus pensamentos de tudo o que tinha acontecido e se concentrar na matéria em que um sanduíche estragado foi encontrado em uma faculdade de prestigio (????????). Tentava pensar em algo menos grotesco que Naraku sobre si, rasgando-lhe as roupas... e a história do sanduíche estragado parecia ser bem mais nojenta do que aquilo tudo. Mas sua atenção foi desviada por batidas na porta._

_Não era Naraku._

_Ele não tinha tanta educação. E em um sussurro rouco, pediu par a pessoa entrar. Era uma pequenina menina, cabelos brancos e uma inexpressão em sua face, fazendo com que Rin sentisse um arrepio subindo por sua coluna. Ajeitou-se na cama, para melhor conversar com aquela estranha figura._

- Senhor Naraku mandou-me aqui para discutir os detalhes de seu aniversário. – _Sua voz parecia desprovida de emoções. _– Ele gostaria que você realizasse a festa neste fim de semana, para conseguir se focar nas atividades do casamento.

_Ela prosseguiu._

_Mostrava tecidos e diferentes cardápios. Rin apenas acenava positivamente com a cabeça, não conseguia desviar seu pensamento do que havia acontecido horas antes... e ele ainda insistia em um casamento? _

_Porém fazia sentido._

_Ela faria 23 anos na quinta-feira e, se ela se casasse com ele, dividiria a herança recém adquirida.

* * *

_

_Passada uma hora de planejamentos a pequenina menina saiu. Sentiu a raiva novamente tomar conta de seu revoltado coração. Ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de tratá-la daquela forma? De forçá-la a um casamento? Já havia a manipulado e agora faria o que? Bloquearia suas memórias novamente? Encheria seu coração de falsos sentimentos?_

_Jogou outro abajur contra a parede._

_Era prisioneira ali e não conseguia se conter mais. Nunca havia se sentido tão sufocada e por tantos sentimentos diferentes. Sentou-se novamente na cama e, antes de sentir lágrimas escorrendo por seu pálido rosto, pegou o telefone._

- Kagome? – _Perguntou num tom contido. –_ Me perdoe por incomodá-la novamente, mas eu ...

_- Rin-chan, sou eu que devo lhe pedir desculpas. Falei com Sesshoumaru, mas ele parece não me ouvir. - A voz de Kagome parecia carrega por uma culpa inexistente._

- Então eu gostaria de contratá-lo. Preciso sair daqui e não conheço outra pessoa que poderia fazer isso. – _Um tom orgulhoso foi possuindo a voz dela. – _Se antes ele insistia em me tratar como trabalho, agora ele poderá fazer isso livremente. Peça para que ele me ligue no celular que ele me deu... urgentemente.

_Não era sua intenção ser grossa com Kagome, mas a turbulência de sentimentos não permitia pensamentos concretos. Desligou o telefone e deitou-se na cama. Fechou os olhos lentamente, permitindo que algumas lágrimas silenciosas escapassem._

_Não percebeu._

_Porém, permitiu-se dormir por algumas horas. Mas despertou ao ouvir uma estranha música vinda de seu armário. Coçando os olhos levantou-se e pegou o pequeno objeto piscando dentro de sua mochila. Era ele. Como tratá-lo agora?_

- Sesshoumaru? – _Perguntou calmamente._

- _Sim._ – _A voz fria dele cortou o que restava dela._

_O trataria como ele a tratava._

_Frio._

- Preciso que me ajude a fugir. – _Não reconhecia seu tom de voz. – _Sei que você não faz esse tipo de serviço, mas eu pago o que for preciso.

- Após o serviço lhe digo o preço.

_Por que se sentia como estivesse morrendo? Não como naquela vez no motel, em que simplesmente não sentia mais nada, mas era torturante. Como se todas as células de seu corpo morressem lentamente. Discutiram detalhes e logo desligaram o telefone. Apenas teria que agüentar até aquela noite.

* * *

_

_Olhava a janela._

_Nervosamente._

_Estava ansiosa para a chegada dele. Mas antes de perceber os olhos dourados dele por entre a fina cortina, a porta se abriu. E novamente Naraku avançou para a pálida figura da jovem. Não entendia o por que, porém não conseguia se mover, assim como o homem a espiar do lado de fora. E novamente aquelas mãos a tocavam da forma mais torturante possível._

_Lhe tirava a roupa._

_Lhe beijava os lábios, ombros. Sentia sua pele queimar e mal conseguia respirar. Será que ele sabia do homem por detrás das cortinas? Homem escondido que ela nem havia percebido. Ele o estava provocando, frustrando os planos daqueles magoados olhos âmbar. E a machucava, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Mas por que sentia mais nojo de si do que daquele homem?_

_Porque era fraca._

_Não conseguia lutar contra, apenas conseguia deixar lagrimas escaparem de seus olhos de chocolate. Foi quando, embaçado pelas lágrimas,o olhar dela encontrou-se com o dele, cheio de raiva. Mas não era raiva dela e sim da impotência por não conseguir se mover, por não conseguir ajudá-la. Não queria admitir._

_Nunca havia a esquecido._

_Porém seu tolo orgulho não o permitia voltar a trás da decisão tomada tantos dias antes. Não fazia idéia do que acontecia e acontece ali, mas ela deveria ter seus motivos. Deveria ter motivos para afastá-lo de maneira tão... não sabia como descrever, apenas sabia que doía. Mas não mais do que vê-la sofrendo daquele jeito._

_Não conseguia._

_Não conseguia se mexer para ajudá-la, não conseguia chegar à porta ou a bater no vidro. Apenas conseguia fugir. E foi o que fez, no entanto, contra sua vontade. Queria matar aquele homem sujo que tocava a __sua__ noviça rebelde de forma tão pútrida como aquela. Porém um novo plano deveria ser feito.

* * *

_

_Era sexta-feira._

_Estava exausta. Pois todas as vezes que ela tentava fugir, ele parecia querer usá-la daquela forma baixa. E ela supostamente deveria sorrir e ser um doce naquela noite, naquela maldita festa. E ele continuava frio, mesmo depois daquela significativa troca de olhares e ela simplesmente não conseguia entender mais nada. Já estava se acostumando com aquela vida vazia._

_Não doía._

_Ao menos emocionalmente. Era como se sua mente tentasse dizer que ela não podia fazer nada, a tentava convencer de seu fracasso. Mas ela relutava contra aquela voz pessimista, mesmo sabendo que não teria mais o sorriso de Sesshoumaru, sabia que aquilo não era vida. Sabia que ainda não havia vivido... que aquela viagem havia sido apenas o inicio. Mas já havia passado do meio dia e as camareiras vieram ajudá-la a se trocar, afinal, logo estaria descendo as escadas para o salão de festas naquela casa. Para cumprimentar tantos desconhecidos._

_Tão magra._

_Tão pálida._

_Apenas sentiu as mulheres a vestirem com um belíssimo vestido azul-mar. Afinal, era uma de suas lembranças mais preciosas. Lembrou-se de sentir os pés pisando na areia e de sentir a água a puxá-la para dentro, de como ele tirava sarro dela por ter gostos tão controversos e de como aquele dia acabou. Com um olhar preocupado dele. Como gostaria de tê-lo novamente ali. Mas não permitiu mais lágrimas caírem, afinal, tudo isso era passado. _

_Dali a algumas horas tudo estaria acabado.

* * *

_

_Sua ultima lembrança naquela casa foi iniciar a descida pelas escadas, inúmeros rostos sorrindo para ela e alguém a levantar como uma pluma._

_O sorriso dele._

_Como se aquilo realmente fizesse o sangue dele ferver. Adrenalina. Então cacos de vidro, mas nãos os sentiu cortando sua pele. E, por fim, a brisa fina daquela noite. Liberdade._

_Era surreal._

_Seu cérebro não conseguia processar a informação de que estava livre. Finalmente. Mas então um medo a invadiu. Estava sozinha. Aquele que a segurava pegaria seu pagamento e a deixaria sem nenhuma pista do que fazer da vida, de como vive-la. Esperou que ele não a soltasse nunca, mas sabia que o chão estava próximo, e ele logo se colocaria a correr para um lugar seguro... com ela._

_Tudo parecia correr._

_Não sabia que ele podia ser tão rápido, tão forte. Então por que não havia a tirado dos braços daquele ser horrendo? Ele realmente a tinha deixado para trás e a esquecido? Ela era tão ruim assim? Foi quando seus pés tocaram o chão._

_Um belíssimo jardim._

_E a face dele. Impassível. Ela não conseguia encará-lo._

_E os olhos dela. Marejados. Ele mal conseguia conter-se._

_Quando tudo se tornou tão difícil?

* * *

_

**E estamos avançando pro ultimo capitulo que eu não quero escrever... afinal, se eu escrever a fic acaba e eu não gostaria que ela acabasse... E por outro lado eu fico mais animada, por que é mais uma fic concluída pra uma escritora que antigamente parava no meio... to progredindo!**

**Não sei se vocês vão gostar desse capitulo, mas eu supero as criticas.. Ahhh! Nem sei se deu pra entender direitinho a parte da fuga, mas é que eu não sou boa em fazer planos de seqüestros ou de roubos, então eu fiz assim. \o/**

**Okay, como muitas reviews me informaram, a galera não sacou a fuga. A Rin começou a descer as escadas quando Sesshoumaru aparece e a pega pelos braços (já que quando tentavam fugir de forma escondida Naraku frustrava os planos, nada como uma grande entrada) e pula por uma das janelas, por isso os vidros quebrados... se alguém imaginou diferente, continuem com a sua imaginação por que foi provavelmente melhor. E por ser um yokai, o Sesshy pode correr muito, enquanto Naraku deveria acalmar os convidados e chamar a policia, não se expor muito... ou algo do tipo ._.  
**

**Bom... se eu não respondi as reviews, sorry... respondo agorinha!**

**Então até o próximo capitulo! ç_ç**


	12. Chapter 12: de Fugir

**A melhor forma.**

_By: Cupcake

* * *

_

_Capitulo Doze: _de Fugir...

* * *

_.... é_ a toda velocidade_._

_A brisa soprou os cabelos dela e bagunçou o dele._

_Era sufocante._

_Tantas coisas não haviam e não poderiam ser ditas. E há tantos meses atrás se encontravam em uma situação similar, mas totalmente diferente. Eles estavam inteiros, bem de sua própria maneira, porém ali e naquele momento estavam quebrados, das maneiras mais diversas, mas mais parecidos do que imaginavam._

_Era como o primeiro dia._

_Ele a intimidava e ela não tinha coragem de olhá-lo. Novamente não falavam, o que era torturante. A raiva fervilhava dentro dele e a tristeza se acalmava dentro dela. Encararam-se. Suavemente. Ela havia feito com que as lágrimas se afastassem de seus olhos, e a face séria dele afastava todo e qualquer sentimento que pudesse sentir._

_Quanto tempo durou aquele olhar?_

- Kagome esta vindo lhe buscar. Te ajudara a resolver as questões com o dinheiro e com o meu pagamento. – _Ele quebrou aquela cena hipnotizante de forma fria._

_Mas o que ele deveria fazer?_

_Abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem? Não estava tudo bem! Estava ferido por algo que nunca havia acreditado! Não era nem o olhar ou as palavras dela que o machucaram, mas o fato de ter se convencido há tantos anos que amor ou romance não existia até aquela mulher aparecer e fazê-lo perder-se em meio a tantos sentimentos. Ela não tinha o direito! E mesmo sabendo disso, não pode deixar de fechar os olhos ao sentir os lábios dela contra os seus._

_Desde quando era tão impulsiva?_

_Aquele beijo tinha um gosto salgado, talvez pelas novas lágrimas dela. Sabia que ele não mais a queria, porém precisava sentir os lábios dele uma ultima vez. Aquela semana torturante que passou nos braços de Naraku, os constantes abusos a quebrou por inteiro e apenas se segurava ao lembrar-se dos beijos impulsivos com ele naquela mágica viagem. Sabia que havia o machucado, mas tudo o que passou na casa de Naraku não eram o suficiente para ele a perdoar?_

_Talvez não._

_Ambos queriam fugir para lados diferentes, não queriam mais ficar juntos, era doloroso demais. Mas naquele singelo tocar de lábios era como se não existisse mais nada além daquele caloroso sentimento. Era como se tudo cicatrizasse. E o que parecia durar anos, durou míseros segundos._

_Se afastou sem graça._

_E ele não conseguiu desviar seu olhar daquela belíssima criatura. Daquele lindo sorriso encabulado._

- Eu apenas queria sentir seus lábios uma ultima vez. – _Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca._

_Como se afastar daquela pessoa?_

_Mas as magoas voltaram para a superfície e ele não conseguiu corresponder à sinceridade no fundo olhar dela. E para acabar aquele clima de pura tensão, um carro vermelho estacionou ali por perto._

- É melhor ir com Kagome, ela lhe deixara segura... – _E se segurando para não falar de forma irritada, ele finalizou. – _Longe daquele homem.

_Porém não conseguiu tirar o nojo que sentia por Naraku em sua ultima frase. E recebeu um sorriso compreensível dela. Não podia acreditar que aquilo era o fim, não podia aceitar que tudo acabasse daquela forma. Mas correu._

_Para longe dele._

_Para um lugar seguro._

_Entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco a esquerda de Kagome, ela sorria como sempre. Mas ao notar o olhar vermelho e as lágrimas banhando o rosto de Rin, sentiu seu sorriso morrer e tocou o ombro dela, como se entendesse._

- Vai dar tudo certo. – _Falou antes de ligar o carro._

_Daria? Depois de tanto sofrimento ela ainda conseguiria viver normalmente? Olhou para trás uma ultima vez e ele não estava lá. Deixou-se soluçar enquanto inúmeras paisagens corriam ao seu lado. Aquilo doía mais do que os estupros noturnos.

* * *

_

_Se sentou._

_Ela não podia mais vê-lo, mas ele ainda conseguia ver o carro se afastando. Ela parecia bem, mas internamente ele sabia que ela estava totalmente quebrada e, talvez, ele nunca mais visse _sua _noviça rebelde. Ela voltaria a ficar calada? Se esconderia de tudo? E o que ele faria? O que aconteceria no mundo dele se ela nunca mais sorrisse? Finalmente deixou o orgulho de lado e permitiu-se sentir todas as tormentas que aquela menina trazia._

_E sorriu._

_Ele havia sofrido em sua vida inteira, até o pequeno erro que acabou causando a morte de seu pai, a partir daquele dia havia se tornado uma pessoa bem mais fria e impessoal. Eram raros os seus sorrisos. Mas não tinha como se manter sério perante aqueles olhos de chocolate. E foi pensando nisso que, mesmo não ficando juntos no final sendo ela uma figura próxima a perfeição e ele sendo tão impuro, valia a pena saber que ela poderia sorrir novamente._

_Sabia o que fazer._

_Tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Miroku, provavelmente Inuyasha estaria por perto, precisaria da ajuda dos dois e, no presente momento, o orgulho não o impedia de admitir tal fato. E a conversa fora curta. Miroku deixaria Sangô aos cuidados de Kagome e de Rin, sendo a ultima a mais nova protegida daquela estranha "família". Inuyasha já estava a caminho._

_Seria uma noite longa.

* * *

_

_Seu rosto apenas estava avermelhado._

_As lágrimas cessaram em algum ponto do caminho. Porém o silencio continuou dentro do carro, não conseguia parar de pensar em como foi ingênua todo aquele tempo. Tocou seus lábios de forma inconsciente e sorriu, se ele não gostasse dela ele não teria retribuído o beijo, não era?_

_Fechou os olhos._

_Queria tanto ter as respostas para todas aquelas conturbações. Mas um tom calmo quebrou toda aquela tormenta na cabeça da menina._

- Todos nós já tivemos problemas... – _Ao ver que Rin virou o rosto para a motorista, ela prosseguiu. _– Eu, Inuyasha, Sangô, Miroku e Sesshoumaru... não é a toa que estamos sempre juntos, como uma família.

_Kagome parecia tão serena._

_Como conseguia?_

- Podemos não esquecer, mas temos que superar de alguma forma. Não podemos fugir do que aconteceu, mas tentar tirar proveito das coisas horríveis que nos acontecem. – _Parou o carro em um farol vermelho e se virou para Rin, sorrindo. – _Talvez você não perceba agora, pois ainda está recente, mas uma hora tudo vai ficar bem.

_Não conseguia falar._

_Kagome era uma pessoa calma, no fundo. E talvez ela tivesse razão, mas não gostaria de saber o sofrimento dos outros. Queria sofrer tudo o que tinha pra sofrer e finalmente tentar ir para frente. Mas seria difícil fazer tudo aquilo sozinha e, parecendo que ela lia seus pensamentos, Kagome finalizou._

- Não se preocupe, nós estaremos com você. Talvez se lembre um pouco, mas Sangô e eu não deixaríamos uma amiga como você sozinha. – _Rin abriu um pequeno sorriso. – _Sempre nos perguntamos o que tinha acontecido pra você parar de ir brincar conosco.

_Sangô também vivia na casa de Kagome e participava dos constantes ataques de zumbis/monstros/aliens de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Será que se tivesse permanecido na cidade ainda seria parte daquele estranho grupo de indivíduos?_

_O carro parou._

_Estavam em frente a um hospital. Pegariam Sangô e seu filho por lá e finalmente ficariam na casa de Inuyasha, era mais próxima e bem maior. Abriu a porta do carro e desceu, sincronizada com Kagome. A porta do hospital se abriu levemente e, sorrindo, uma mulher, carregando um pequeno embrulho, parecia esperar._

- Achei que não vinha mais, K-chan! – _A voz dela possuía um tom divertido._

- Primeiro eu tive que buscar uma outra pessoa. – _Respondeu calma, pegando o pequeno menino dos braços de Sangô, seu afilhado. – _Espero que se lembre de Rin.

_Sorriram e um abraço apertado tomou conta do pequeno espaço que as separavam._

_Por hora, estava bem.

* * *

_

_Havia ficado na casa de Inuyasha nos últimos dias e ficou se recordando de todas as conversas com Sesshoumaru, das vezes em que foi para o hospital e ele cuidou dela, daquele sorriso que só ele tinha. E era se recordando de tudo que conseguiu contar tudo o que Naraku havia feito com ela para a polícia (que dias depois o encontrou morto), e agora finalizava sua situação financeira._

_Pura._

_Havia doado grande parte de sua herança para instituições de caridade. Mas isso não mais importava. Dias haviam passado e ela não o viu mais. Estava na casa do irmão dele e ele não os visitava? Ou a estava evitando? Então aquele adeus era definitivo._

_Refletiu._

_Em todos aqueles dias entendeu o que queria de sua vida. Viver de frente ao mar. A sensação da areia em seus pés sempre a lembrariam de Sesshoumaru. Mas a lembraria dos bons e gostosos momentos com ele, não aquele clima de tensão que se instalou entre os dois. Era, de fato, desagradável. Porém era mais fácil, não era?_

_Encostou o queixo nos joelhos._

_Abraçava seu corpo contra o vento frio que soprava na varanda da casa. Não pensava nele, mas pensava em Naraku também. Mesmo ele tendo feito coisas horríveis, não conseguiu deixar de sentir pena da estranha morte dele. Realmente era uma santa, mas nunca mais se imaginaria usando um habito, porém sempre se perguntaria o que teria acontecido se tivesse se tornado freira._

_Nada daquilo teria acontecido._

_Nada._

_E preferia que tudo tivesse acontecido, pois foi à única aventura em sua vida. Havia amado, sofrido, teve suas entradas triunfais nos hospitais. E tudo em um piscar de olhos. Quando abria os olhos castanhos encontrava os dourados dele. Então estava feliz, de certa forma. Tinha suas cicatrizes que demorariam a curar, mas, ainda assim, sorria. _

_Tudo acontecia por um motivo._

_Tudo._

_E valeu a pena. Mesmo nunca mais tendo estas aventuras, saiu diferente de tudo aquilo. Ele a mudara. Abriu sua mente, como havia dito no primeiro dia que se conheceram. E ela era grata a ele e a todos os momentos que tiveram juntos. Havia terminado de ler todos os diários e jornais, lembrava-se do belo sorriso de seus pais e das coisas felizes que aconteceram em sua vida._

_Então como as luzes pareciam apagadas?_

_Estava só e estava tão escuro. E finalmente voltando de suas reflexões percebeu que uma fina chuva caia a sua frente. Novamente um sorriso iluminou suas feições pálidas. Uma chuva parecida como aquela caia na primeira vez que dormir com ele, riu de si mesma com as atitudes da manhã seguinte, mas parecia que apenas pensava e relembrava daquelas coisas para esquecer o que aconteceu depois. Sabia que se ficasse pensando naquilo enlouqueceria._

_Já estava na hora de partir._

_Havia guardado dinheiro para viver bem o resto de sua vida, havia comprado uma casa e a mobiliado e já tinha marcado uma consulta com uma psicóloga na primeira cidade que conhecera depois do convento. Partiria no domingo de manhã e talvez nunca mais voltasse... será que ele sabia? E, se soubesse, iria se despedir dela? Ou simplesmente pediria para ela ficar com ele? Afinal, foi o que aconteceu no romance que leu em sua primeira noite com ele._

_Aconchegou-se._

_Cada vez mais ajeitava a cabeça sobre os joelhos, quase escondendo seus lábios. Quando percebeu uma movimentação estranha vindo do jardim a sua frente. Algum cachorro? Ou um empregado perdido? Afinal, Inuyasha e Kagome quase viviam num palácio de tão grande, e com um jardim tão bonito. Mas estava completamente enganada._

_Se encontraram._

_Depois de dias, horas, minutos e segundos longos demais, o olhar dele se encontrou com o dela. E ele parou no meio da grama, se molhando cada vez mais, sem saber o que diabos fazer. Ela não moveu um músculo também. Estavam em um ponto em que até se olhar era incomodo? Ela fechou os olhos, tentando controlar sua respiração, e ele fez o mesmo. Desde quando tudo ficou difícil? Quando ficou complicado que eles não pudessem resolver? Porém, nunca tiveram nada maior do que aquela estranha relação, então talvez tudo tivesse sido difícil._

_Um barulho._

_Atrás de Rin, a porta se abriu calmamente, fazendo a atenção de ambos voltarem para o homem de pé. O sorriso na face de Miroku desapareceu ao perceber que havia interrompido alguma coisa, provavelmente, importante. Mas não tinha como recuar agora._

_Sorriu amarelo._

- Rin-chan...! –A voz dele estava mais animada do que o normal. – Kagome-chan pediu para que a chamasse para o chá. Inuyasha trouxe as ultimas papeladas pra assinar também...

_Ela se levantou._

_Calma. Graciosa._

_Entrou na casa sem olhar para o youkai preso ao chão. Miroku continuou do lado de fora, observando o youkai de forma séria._

- E você? Vai entrar ou vai continuar esse papel patético?

_Aquele tom sereno de Miroku chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Patético? Ele? Miroku já não tinha mais noção do perigo? Os olhos do youkai se estreitaram e um brilho irritado passou pelas orbes douradas._

- O que disse?

- Imaginei que você fosse tudo, menos surdo. – _Miroku se aproximou calmamente._

_Sabia de toda aquela história e, sinceramente, os dois estavam sendo extremamente burros em não conversarem sobre o que aconteceu. Como ele e Sangô... e demorou anos para se entenderem._

- Isso é patético, Sesshoumaru. Só um cego não perceberia o que você e Rin têm e não tente negar. Espero que você supere esse seu orgulho e faça algo antes que ela se esqueça de tudo por vontade própria.

_Sem esperar respostas do youkai, Miroku retornou para dentro da casa, o deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos. Se sentou em um banco no jardim, não se importava com a chuva, apenas a sentia contra seu rosto. Queria estar com ela, mas pareciam impossível. Não queria machucá-la, colocá-la em risco e, ao mesmo tempo, não a conhecia. Existiam riscos de nada daquilo der certo e sabia que ela provavelmente não agüentaria mais uma decepção... então se afastar acabava sendo mais fácil, porém mais doloroso._

_Fechou os olhos._

_Talvez todos aqueles questionamentos fossem para não admitir seus próprios medos, como se dissesse que o orgulho não era o que o impedia, mesmo sendo um grande contribuinte. Afinal, se ela realmente gostasse dele, teria o esquecido com tanta facilidade? Mas quanto tempo teria levado para esquecer seus pais também? _

_Simplesmente não tinha volta._

_E agora ela iria fugir. Não sabia para onde, apenas sabia a data de sua viagem, mas não iria impedi-la... ela era livre para fazer o que bem entendesse, assim como ele. E, de fato, ele sabia que seria melhor para ela se simplesmente se afastasse. E já que tinha tanta certeza, o que era aquele brilho triste em seu olhar? _

_Suspirou profundamente.

* * *

_

_Então era isso? Ele nem ao menos iria lhe dizer adeus? O __senhor_, Lord, _Sesshoumaru todo poderoso realmente não sentia nada por ela? O _Lord da Possessividade _a tinha superado tão facilmente? Mesmo com todas aquelas perguntas, se mantinha sorrindo para o grupo a sua frente._

- Prometa que não vai se afastar de nós novamente. – _Falou Kagome a abraçando de forma carinhosa._

- Virei pra cá sempre que possível... - _ Estava feliz de ter pessoas assim ao seu lado._

_Aqueles dias em que ficaram juntos ela sentiu-se adotada por eles, como um novo membro daquela família. E era grata a todos ali, e onde ele estava? _

_Balançou a cabeça._

_Tinha que parar de pensar nele._

- Bom... vocês tem que prometer que vão me visitar também... – _Falou ela se animando. – _Ai a gente podia tomar sol, brincar na areia e nadar um pouquinho... e vocês nem vão precisar pagar hotel, da pra todo mundo ficar em casa. A gente pode ver filmes também e fazer churrasco e passear pela cidade e tomar sor-

- Vai com calma pra não engasgar... – _Inuyasha falou divertido, enquanto passava a mão na cabeça dela, bagunçando o cabelo dela._

- Rin-chan precisa parar de tomar açúcar... – _Sangô sussurrou preocupada._

- Quem dera isso fosse por causa do açúcar... - _Miroku sussurrou em resposta._

_Sorriram sem graça para a pequenina que logo os abraçava também. Curvou-se para se despedir do bebê adormecido no carrinho e logo corria para a porta de embarque do aeroporto. Olhava para trás e acenava animada, logo os veria, certo? Mas sentia medo, era a primeira vez em sua vida que estava por sua própria conta. Sem pais, sem freiras, sem Sesshoumaru ou Naraku._

_Seu coração acelerou._

_Daria tudo certo, assim como Kagome disse. Ela esta preparada para enfrentar tudo o que pudesse aparecer e, se não pudesse, ao menos estaria fazendo terapia. Tirou de sua bolsa um livro, passaria o tempo do vôo lendo, afinal, não era uma viagem tão longa assim._

_Finalmente estava no taxi, saindo do aeroporto e entrando na cidade. Sua casa era um pouco afastada, mas não demorou muito para chegar. Estava cansada pela viagem e apenas queria se sentar e descansar, mesmo tendo ficado sentada a viagem inteira. Mas o ar quente do litoral, aquele cheiro único a animou. Talvez saísse para tomar um sorvete. Todos aqueles pensamento era uma tentativa de não pensar nele, de não ficar em cima daquela magoa devastadora._

_Mas tudo lembrava a ele._

_O taxi parou, chamando a atenção dos olhos de chocolate dela para a belíssima casa a sua frente. Desceu e pagou o homem, pegando suas poucas malas se aproximou do lugar. Não ouviu o carro se afastando, estava presa em seus próprios pensamentos e sonhos. Uma nova vida, finalmente. Praticamente correu para a porta, a abrindo, e se deparou com a decoração sutil de Kagome, aquela casa era Rin por inteira._

_Era perfeita._

_Deixou as malas sobre o sofá e abriu uma porta de vidro, aquele caminho a levava para uma pequena varanda e para a areia. Logo o mar. Porém não teve tempo de apreciar aquela belíssima vista, pois uma figura imponente estava centralizado em seu olhar. Aquelas roupas escuras, os cabelos prateados soltos e a barra da calça dobrada._

_Tocando a areia._

_Não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Estava irada. O que diabos ele queria ali? Já não havia feito estrago o suficiente? Fugia dela, não se despediu, então o que ele fazia ali, a esperando? Desceu os poucos degraus que separavam a varanda da areia e correu até ele, o acertando com inúmeros tapas. Tentava ocultar as lágrimas em seus olhos._

- Por que...? – _Apenas conseguiu sussurrar._

_Não conseguia impedir as lágrimas. Ele a segurava pelos pulsos delicadamente, esperava uma reação daquelas._

_Estava sereno._

_Dias antes tinha colocado em sua cabeça de esquecê-la e seguir em frente, mas também se perguntava como viver sem o sorriso sincero dela. Foi quando a encontrou na chuva e todos aqueles questionamentos se calaram, era melhor se afastar. Ao menos até a hora de dormir isso estava em sua mente, foi quando deitou-se na cama e percebeu que não acordaria mais com ela em seus braços, ou que na manhã seguinte ela não gritasse e brigasse com ele._

_Seria vazio._

_E já estava cansado do vazio, da incerteza. Então pegou seu carro e dirigiu, por dias. Inúmeras vezes quis voltar e esquecer aquele ato impulsivo, mas continuou e, agora, estava ali. Olhando os olhos nervosos dela, sentindo as pequeninas mãos contra seu corpo. Não podia viver sem ela._

- Porque não existe vida sem você ao meu lado. – _Ele falou calmo._

_Seus olhares se encontraram._

- Você tem idéia do que eu passei? – _Ela tomou conta de si e respondeu irritada. – _Além de ter sofrido horrores, você ainda se afasta?

_Ela tremia de raiva, soltou seus pulsos das mãos dele. Não iria simplesmente abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem agora, pois não estava tudo bem._

- Você não foi a única a passar por coisas ruins. – _Ele continuou sereno. – _Eu também tive minhas duvidas de voltar para cá e, se assim você quiser, eu posso ir embora.

_Minutos de silencio se passaram, ela ponderando a situação._

_Sentou-se na areia._

_E olhou para o céu, mais calma. O amava? Seria forte o suficiente para passar por todos os possíveis problemas de um relacionamento com ele? Ele também se sentou, e focou os olhos âmbar nas ondas que se formavam._

- Sabe... tem horas que eu quero fugir de tudo, fingir que nada aconteceu. – _Ela quebrou o silencio. – _Penso no que teria acontecido se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido... e eu sou feliz por tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida... pelo menos até chegar na casa de Naraku.

_Ele a ouvia, sem encará-la._

- Se eu não fosse tão fraca, não teria o deixado me manipular, me esquecer de você. Eu que causei todo o meu sofrimento... e o seu também. – _Suspirou. – _Por isso eu fugi pra cá, por que tive momentos perfeitos com você. Mas isso é passado.

_Quando havia formado a idéia de deixá-lo? E como estava tão serena assim?_

- Sim. – _Ele se pronunciou. – _É passado... não somos mais os mesmos. De agora em diante tudo será diferente, porém, cabe a você escolher se quer continuar a me causar sofrimento, se quer continuar com a idéia de fugir até mesmo de seus sentimentos.

_Ela se virou para ele._

_Desde quando ele era sincero daquela forma? Aquela resposta a abalou sobremaneira, assim como os próximos movimentos dele. Sentiu os lábios dele contra sua testa e percebeu que ele se levantava e se afastava. Agora sim tudo parecia perder o sentido. Se levantou bruscamente e viu que ele se afastava pela borda da praia._

- Sesshoumaru!

_Ouviu o grito dela._

_E ao se virar, não a viu correndo, apenas sentiu os braços dela envolvendo seu pescoço e o corpo dela contra o seu._

_Caiu._

_Com ela sobre si. Com ela junto a ele, sentindo sua respiração calma, mas os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Ficaram deitados por horas, sem falar nada. Ainda teriam que conversar, possivelmente teriam discussões, mas ele acordaria com ela em seus braços e ela ainda se trancaria no banheiro para pensar._

_Mas estavam juntos._

_E era isso o que importava.

* * *

_

**É fato, eu não sei escrever finais... mas, ta ai...**

**Eu realmente pensei e deixá-los separados, mas seria muita maldade da minha parte. xD**

**E, sobre o capitulo anterior, eu peço desculpas se foi muito forte ou sei lá... Mas porra, o Naraku é um cara ruim, e faria coisas ruins... e sei lá, de forma inconsciente foi um desabafo meu... sim, já passei por isso u_u Mas enfim, sorry.**

**Agora vou escrever mais sobre as outras fics e espero que vocês gostem delas e tudo o mais... e obrigada pelas reviews, por terem acompanhado a história e tudo o mais...**

**Beijos!**


End file.
